The Hurt You Caused Me
by Mrs. Dimitri Belikova
Summary: takes place after FB. Dimitri took Tasha's offer. Rose is miserable and Lissa wants to help her through it but isn't sure what she's helping Rose through. But what happens when he comes back and Tasha seeks revenge for losing her Dimka? Lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, the characters, or the song "Never Alone" by Barlowgirl. Enjoy.**

**First fanfic, don't hate me.**

**LPOV**

In the past two weeks my life has changed dramatically. Two weeks ago I lost Guardian Belikov as my sanctioned guardian because he chose to take my boyfriend's Aunt Tasha's offer to be her guardian. But he acted strangely about it, as if he were sad about. But what was even stranger was how my best friend, Rose acted after he left.

She became really depressed and refused to see anyone or come out of her room. At first I thought it was a delayed reaction to the death of a fallen friend, Mason Ashford.

So a week ago I thought I would go and talk to her and that is when both of their behaviors made sense to me and everything changed.

_**-----Flashback-----**_

"I'm really worried about rose." I said. I was in the attic of the school's chapel with my boyfriend, Christian. I was telling him how weird Rose has been acting lately and how I've been really worried about her.

"Maybe she's just upset about Mason,…" he said,"… Out of all of us, she went through the most. It would make sense that she would take it the hardest."

"You're probably right. By the way, how are you doing?" I said. Christian was with Rose when Mason died along with Eddie Castile and Mia Rinaldi. I saw how shaken up he was afterwards and I also later found out how he was the reason they all managed to escape in the first place.

"I'm fine but I'm nowhere near as bad as Rose is now. But I also had you to help me get through it." He told me while whispering the last part in my ear and pulling me tightly to him. God I love him. Then he said something that shocked me although it really shouldn't have. "You should go talk to her. She could really use someone right now."

"But won't you be lonely?"

"Yeah, but she needs you right now. I'll still see you later tonight, right?"

"Definitely. Thank you for understanding. You are so amazing. I love you."

"Oh I know I'm amazing and I love you too. Now go talk to Rose." I know he cares about her just like I do. Ever since Spokane, they've become closer, in a brother/sister kind of way. I then left the chapel in search of Rose for a friend to friend talk, something that we haven't had in a long time with everything going on.

Just as I was about halfway to the novice dorms and Rose's room, I passed a few of the classrooms. And as I passed the old music room I heard something that I haven't heard in a really long time, Rose singing and playing the piano. I remember her doing it all the time before the car accident that killed her and my family. After that, she said she never wanted to sing again because there were far more important things to do like protect me, according to her. But she always had an amazing voice and I loved to hear her sing so I slowly opened the door to hear her. When I did I saw she was singing something she wrote, so I listened. It started out slow and it sounded beautiful so I got my phone out to record it knowing this might be the last time I hear her sing. I recorded her as I just stood there and listened to her sing.

_I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No no no  
I needed You today  
So where did You go?  
You told me to call  
Said You'd be there  
And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?_

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone

And though I cannot see You  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance, yeah  
You've placed in my life

We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone

We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

_I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone_

When she finished, I noticed she was crying so I wanted to go comfort her and as I got closer to her I heard her say under her breathe, "Dimitri, why did you have to leave me, I thought you said you loved me, you promised to never leave me."

I stood there shocked and speechless which must have tipped her off through the bond because she turned around and just stared at me wide eyed. Then she broke the silence.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything" It was the only thing I could say.

"Lissa please don't be mad at me for not telling you. I know I should have told you about Dimitri, but I couldn't. Please understand, I can't lose you too. Please, please don't leave me."

She just fell to the ground and put her hands over her face and cried harder. I've rarely ever seen Rose cry and when she did, she was always really upset and I was the only one who could help her. Despite how I felt at that moment, I knew my friend needed me, so I went and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me and clung to me as if I was going to disappear at any minute. She just cried into my shoulder for what felt like forever saying things like, "Why did he have to leave me?", "Why does it have to hurt so bad?", and "Was it my fault?"

"No! No it was not your fault!" I said.

"Then why did he leave?"

I didn't know what to say, so I just said, "Because he must have just been afraid of how awesome you are." It was the only thing that I could say at a time like this, I was still in shock. But then I heard her laugh, which is something I haven't heard her do in a long time. She then looked up at me with puffy red eyes and whispered a thank you.

"That's what I'm here for, but you and I really need to talk."

"Yeah but don't you have plans with Christian."

"Yes I do but I can cancel. Right now you need me and we really need to talk. No more putting this off."

"Okay, thanks Liss."

We then started heading up to Rose's room where we could get more privacy. On our way there, I texted Christian to let him know I couldn't see him tonight. I had a feeling this talk might take all night. At first he was disappointed because he was hoping to get some, such a guy. But then he realized that Rose needed me and said he loved me and wished me luck. That's my guy.

When we finally got to her room she went straight for her bed while I locked the door making sure no one would disturb us. I then sat on the edge of the bed thinking of how to start. Then I decided to just get straight to the point. I asked when it all started and what all happened between them and she told me the complete and total truth knowing that that was exactly what I wanted.

She told me everything starting with their training sessions to stolen kisses, how she hated Tasha, which explained why she acted that way towards her, and got all the way to how she used Mason and felt responsible for his death. She then broke down after that and I tried my best to try and comfort her by telling her that is wasn't her fault. That Mason died because it was Mason's decision to go back in the house.

And I'm glad he did because if it wasn't for him and Mia, Rose may not be with me right now. But I didn't tell her that.

After a few more hours I felt her breathing even out which meant she was sleeping. As I watched her sleep I started to take everything in and then I knew what I had to do. Before I thought that she was upset because of Mason's death and that the only thing I could do was let her grieve. I felt so helpless. But now knowing what the cause of my friend's depression was really. I knew what I had to do. I was going to make a plan to get Dimitri back for Rose because I remember the way he looked the day he left. He looked pained and upset like he was losing something he greatly loved and now I know that that thing was Rose. I knew that he must miss Rose the way she missed him and I was going to help bring them back to each other.

_**-----End Flashback-----**_

It's been a week since that night. I'm now near the school's landing strip awaiting Dimitri's arrival.

After that night, I called Dimitri and told him about Rose. About how she's been locked away in her room refusing to see anyone and how she refused to eat. He asked if she was alright and I told him how the only reason she's still alive was because Alberta's been force feeding her. Just from his tone I could tell that he was hurt knowing that he was putting her through that. He seemed to right it off as being concerned for his student but after I told him that she told me about them he let me know how truly sorry he was for leaving her. He said that the only reason he left was because he thought he was protecting her. But I could tell that he's been hurting just as much as her. I knew that he loved her. He said he didn't want to be away from her anymore so he would try to get a flight to the academy as soon as possible.

And from what I've heard around school, I know that Rose needs this. I've heard rumors from the other female novices who say they've heard Rose screaming in her sleep at night. It hurts me to know that she's in such pain. But I thought that Dimitri's coming to the academy would be a great surprise for her. And I can't wait to let him hear the song she wrote for him because I want him to understand just how badly he hurt her. I want her to be happy but I most definitely didn't want to be responsible for hurting her more. So before he even gets close to her, I want to make sure he doesn't hurt her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Usual Disclaimer**

**DPOV**

In the past two weeks my life has been a real Russian tragedy.

Two weeks ago I left my beautiful Roza and whatever happiness I had in me went with her. I left her thinking that I was doing it for her; after all she was the one who told me to take Tasha's offer. But I was the stupid idiot who listened and did exactly what she said.

I don't even remember what led me to doing it. I thought I was protecting her but maybe I was scared. Scared of what this beautiful woman did to me every time I looked into those eyes I loved so much. I didn't know why I loved them at first but then it dawned on me. The reason I loved her eyes so much was because I loved HER so much. I knew that I couldn't live without her because she's my everything.

But how can I expect her to take me back after what I did to her two weeks ago

_**-----Flashback-----**_

_**-----Two Weeks Ago-----**_

I was in the gym waiting for my Roza to walk through the door…

WAIT, I have to stop calling her that or this is going to be even harder.

I have to keep reminding myself that I'm doing this for her. All I seem to do is hurt her. Knowing that we can't be together and leading her on with those kisses… those kisses that make my heart race faster than I ever thought possible… STOP IT! I can't keep hurting her like this. I have to tell her that I'm leaving and maybe she'll be able to have a normal life.

"Hey Comrade" said an angelic voice behind me.

Startled, I turned around to look into the face of the person who owned my heart completely, my Roza.

"Hey" I said in an almost broken voice. I tried to cover it up but she picked up on it, she always could.

"Is something wrong?" She said, concern lacing that beautiful voice.

I closed my eyes to try and compose myself. When I opened my eyes again she was standing in front of me. Just being this close to her made my body ache for her touch and as if she was reading my mind, she reached up with her hand and touched my cheek. Her touch was so warm and gentle. It sent shockwaves down my spine just from that one touch and before I could control my body, it slowly started to lean in towards her.

She picked up on my body movement because her hand then moved behind my neck and pulled me towards her in a kiss that felt better than it ever has before. As our mouths moved as one, I couldn't help but realize that this will be the last time I get to kiss her, the last time I get to hold her. And with that realization, I pulled her closer to me making sure that there was no space between us. I needed to be close to her, but I also knew that this was wrong.

Reluctantly I pushed her away. We were both trying to catch our breathes from that amazing kiss and as I looked into her eyes, those eyes I loved so much, those eyes that showed so much love for me, I knew that they would soon be filled with sadness and hatred. Sadness and hatred towards me because I'm the one who will put them there.

I took a step back away from her. I realized what I had to do and knew that I had to tell her.

I tried to tell myself that it was like ripping off a bandage. But this bandage would most definitely leave me dead inside. I took a deep breath and exhaled while trying to put my guardian mask up.

I then looked her right in the eye and told her the one thing that will pain me to tell her, "I'm leaving Rose." I said in a low whisper. She didn't hear me so I repeated it louder.

She looked at me in disbelief at first. Then she took in my facial expression and her face showed hurt, sadness, and anger. "What? You're leaving? Why?" She said in a shaky voice.

"I'm leaving to take Tasha's offer."

"You're serious?"

"Yes. I'm trying to do what's best for you, I don't want to hurt you-"

"You don't want to hurt me?" she screamed. "If you really didn't want to hurt me you wouldn't be leaving me. How could you think this is the best for me?"

"Roza, I-"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT! You are not allowed to call me that anymore."

"Rose I'm sorry. I'm doing this so that you can have a chance of a normal life."

"My life can never be normal Dimitri." She had tears streaming down her face by this point and she was shaking. Then before I knew it she collapsed on the ground. I ran to help her but as soon as I got close she sprang back up and gave me a look of pure hatred. I knew right then and there that whatever there could have been between us was destroyed. And I was the cause of it.

"Rose, I know you must hate me-"

"You think" she snapped.

"Alright I deserve that but Rose I want you to stay away from Ivashkov, I know his type and I don't want him to take advantage of you."

"Adrian could never make me feel as cheap as you've made me feel right now." Venom dripping off of every word.

"When have I ever-"

"You were just kissing me not even ten minutes ago and now you're telling me that you're leaving and that you're never coming back because you would rather run off with some scar faced bitch." I flinched "And to think I believed you when you said you loved me"

"Rose how could you think that I never-"

"Don't lie to me Dimitri. I know that you never loved, and you know what? I hate you and I never want to see you again. Have a nice life with her Guardian Belikov." And then she reached up, grabbed my shoulders, and thrusted her knee in my crotch. I doubled over in extreme pain but knew that I deserved it for what I did to her. I watched her as she ran towards to gym doors. And just as I heard the doors open I heard her call my name and when I looked up she told me to rot in hell.

I knew that I had just made the biggest mistake of my life and all I wanted to do was run after her and hold her in my arms. But I realized that this had to happen, I just hope that she lives a happy life despite how miserable I feel. Only she could do this to me.

_**-----End Flashback-----**_

That day something in me died.

Every time I close my eyes I see her face. That face that held so much hurt and sadness. All I do is replay the entire scene in my head over and over again and I realized that what she did to me wasn't enough. I deserved to die for what I did to her. But what really hurt was the phone call I got from Rose's friend, Lissa, about a week later.

_**-----Flashback-----**_

_**-----One Week Ago-----**_

The moment I saw that it was Lissa who had called me, I knew something had to have been wrong. And I was right.

"Dimitri, its Lissa." She said

"Yes, hello princess, it everything alright?"

"No Dimitri, everything isn't alright."

Lissa told me how Rose has been locked away in her room refusing to see anyone and how she refuses to eat. I thought that maybe she was really hurt and I asked if she was alright and she told me how she was fine now only because Alberta's been force feeding her every day.

Hearing her say that Rose nearly starved herself to death killed me inside. I couldn't believe I was putting her through that. Realizing who I was talking to, I told her that I was upset because Rose was my student and that I was worried about her. I knew that Rose never told Lissa about us and I didn't want to put Rose through more pain.

But then she told me that Rose told her about us. I let her know how truly sorry I was for leaving Rose. I told her that the only reason I left was because I thought I was protecting her. It nearly killed me to know that I almost killed the very person I loved most in this world. The only thing that could hurt worse than living without my Roza was living in a world where she no longer existed.

I realized then that I no longer wanted to be away from her. I knew I had to go back, back to the only thing that could give me life again. I told the princess that I would come back to the academy as soon as possible. I had a few things to take care of first.

As soon as I hung up with Lissa I felt arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Who was that sweetheart?" Tasha whispered into my ear in a low voice.

I then shrugged her arms off of me trying to ready myself to tell her that I can't be her guardian or her boyfriend.

"Dimitri, I realize that you're upset about leaving the academy but it's been a week. You've cut yourself off from everyone, even me. When we go out, you're in strict guardian mode all the time, never showing emotion. Then when we're here at home you never come out of your room. You're like a ghost and you're making me feel like you don't love me."

"Tasha we need to talk, sit down." I told her. She then sat on the coach where I was just sitting wearing a very wary look on her face. "What about Dimka?" she asks me.

"Don't 'Dimka' me Tasha. I'm trying to tell you something important."

"Dimitri, you can tell me anything, I love you."

"That's what I need to talk to you about. Tasha, I don't care for you that way."

"What are you saying?" she asked with watery eyes.

"I'm saying I don't love you Tasha. I never have and it was wrong of me to make you think I did."

"Well if you don't love me then why did you become my guardian?" tears finally spilling from her eyes and streaming down her face.

I knew that I had to be completely honest with her, well as honest as I could be. She deserved at least that much.

"I became your guardian because I was trying to get over a woman." _Not just any woman though,_ I added to myself mentally.

"What woman?" she asked snapping her head at me.

I didn't know what to say so I just stayed silent. She apparently wasn't going to stop pushing because she then stood up and started walking towards me with a slight bit of anger in her eyes.

"Answer me Dimitri. Who is she?" she paused then said, "Is she the reason you don't love me, is it because you love her instead?"

"She's not the reason I don't love you Tasha, we're just friends. But yes, I do love her, more than anything in this world." and as I said it her eyes flared with so much anger.

"Then who is she?" I stayed silent and she grew angrier "Tell me now god d*** it! I deserve at least that much."

Again I said nothing and then she said, "Fine then if you won't tell me by choice, you'll tell me by force."

And before I knew it, something flicked in her eyes and I felt numb. Then she asked the question again in a low, irritated voice. And without controlling my mouth or voice to doing anything it said, "Roza" almost mechanically.

She gasped at the answer I gave and it left her in a daze so I was then able to shake off the compulsion she just used on me.

"How dare you use compulsion on me Tasha?"

"How dare I? How dare you? You're willing to give up what we have for her. Dimitri, she's 17 years old and a dhampir. How can you possibly say you love her?"

"Because I do Tasha. I love her so much; it is killing me inside to be without her. And I know she's hurting too which is why I'm going back to her-"

"Wait. You're leaving me to be with _her"_ she said the last word with so much disgust "Dimitri you can't be serious, what kind of relationship can you possibly have with her?"

"I don't know Tasha; all I know is that I can't live without her any longer. We can figure all that stuff later if she even takes me back. But even if she doesn't I won't stop trying until I have her back in my arms." I then started towards my room to grab the bag I never even bothered to unpack.

"Fine, go, but don't you dare come back here you son of a b****!" I'll admit that I deserved that but what she said next sent me over the edge. As I was on my way out the door she yelled, "Have fun with your SLUT of a girlfriend!" I then slammed her up against the wall next to the door.

"If you have something against me Tasha, fine. I deserve that; you can call me names, yell at me, and hit me, whatever. But you will NOT talk about her that way in front of me, is that understood? She has not done anything to you because I was never yours and I will never be yours." Then I walked out of the house slamming the door behind me but right before I did, I thought for sure I heard Tasha mutter something along the lines of, "One day you will be."

But whatever she said is of no importance to me, right now all I care about is my Roza and getting back to her as quickly as possible.

_**-----End Flashback-----**_

So now I'm on a plan headed back to the academy. I had talked to Alberta the other day asking if I could possibly have my job back. She said that I could have it back if I wanted it so I took it as soon as she offered. But she was surprised that I would want to come back after having the offer I had. I couldn't tell her the real reason I was coming back so I lied saying it was because of me simply not wanting to be with Tasha in that way. It wasn't a complete and total lie but a lie none the less. I hated having to lie but I would protect my Roza no matter what the cost.

Alberta had sent one of the academy's jets to pick me up in California, which is where Tasha and I had been living, oh well. But it was easier that way then to have to buy a plane ticket and go through all of that especially with the whole me taking a silver stake through security. It wouldn't have ended well.

Plus the princess said that she wanted to meet me after I got off the plane. She said the Rose didn't know that I was coming and that she wanted to keep it a surprise, which I had no objection to, but Lissa had also mentioned that she wanted to have a word with me before. Again I had no objection. I appreciated Lissa for wanting to protect Rose from being hurt again, although I fully plan on never being that stupid ever again. I never want to put Rose through anything like this again, her or me.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, the plane will be descending into St. Vladimir's Academy very shortly, thank you." The pilot announced over the speaker. I quickly fastened my seatbelt getting excited at the thought of seeing my Roza after a whole two weeks. Being without her was torture and now I'm finally going to see her.

"Я поступающих моего Roza, просто провести по. Я уверен, поступающих," **(I'm coming my Roza, just hold on. I'm coming.)**

I just hope she'll take me back.

**TPOV**

I watched as he stomped out the door.

"One day you will be." And then he slammed the door behind him. That was the last time I saw him. After that night I was so upset. I knew I had to get back at him, both of them somehow.

If he thinks he can treat me like this then he is so wrong. I'll hurt him the only way I know how, by attacking his poor little Rose. Then he'll have to come back to me.

_But how do I do that_, I thought. I can't physically harm her, one because she can kick my ass despite my fighting skills and two because Dimitri will never let anyone get close enough to hurt her. So then that only leaves me with one option left, emotional harm. And I know just how to do it.

I need her phone number, maybe Christian will have it. I then got my cell phone out and dialed 1 on my speed dial.

_Ring…..Ring…..Ring….._

"Hello?" asked Christian.

"Hello Christian, it's your Aunt Tasha, I was wondering if I could ask for a favor?"

"Hey Aunt Tasha, what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you had Rose's phone number by any chance."

"Ahh, yeah, why?"

"I just have to ask her about something, that's all." I said trying to sound innocent, which I obviously must have because he then gave me her number. The plan was in motion. You'll pay Dimitri.

After saying good-bye to my nephew and hanging up, I immediately dialed Rose's number. _Ring….._ I swear that little whore is going to pay for taking Dimka away from me. _Ring….._ I hope she rots in hell._ Ring….._Bye bye Roza.

"Hello….."


	3. Chapter 3

**Usual Disclaimer**

**RPOV**

The last two weeks have been a miserable hell for me.

I didn't want to live in a world without my Dimitri. I just wanted to cut myself off from everyone. But every time I'm alone, all I seem to do is replay the day he left.

_**-----Flashback-----**_

_**-----Two Weeks Ago-----**_

I woke up early that morning because it was the first practice I was going to have with Dimitri after everything that happened to Mason a week ago. When I had gotten back from Spokane, Dimitri said that he loved me and with the emotional rollercoaster I've been on lately, I really need to be close to Dimitri. The urge to be closer to him made me walk all that much faster to the gym. As I approached the gym doors I peeked inside and saw that Dimitri had his back turned towards the door. He was obviously in deep thought.

"Hey Comrade" I said as I walked into the gym.

I must have startled him because he jumped at what I said. He then turned around to look at me and he just stared. I had gone full out this morning trying to look as beautiful for him as possible, it must have payed off.

"Hey" he said in an almost broken voice. I could tell he tried to cover it up but I picked up on it before he could hide it.

"Is something wrong?" I said, and as I did I finally took in what he was wearing. He wasn't in his usual workout clothes and he had a look in his eyes that said he was trying to tell me.

He closed his eyes and as he did I just stayed there waiting patiently, but I felt that he needed me so I walked up to him slowly. He then opened his eyes and locked his gaze with mine. I could see something in his eyes, something that worried me and I wanted to let him know that I was there for him if he wanted to talk about it. So I slowly reached up with my hand and touched his cheek. The moment I touched his skin it sent shockwaves through my body just from that one touch. I thought for sure he was going to pull away like he usually does but he didn't. Instead he slowly started to lean in towards me.

I realized after looking into those warm chocolate eyes that I didn't want to be away from him anymore and that maybe he didn't want to be away from me anymore. I then moved my hand that was on his cheek to behind his neck and pulled him towards me in a kiss that felt amazing. As our mouths moved as one, I couldn't help but notice that he wasn't pulling away. Instead he pulled me closer to him making sure that there was no space between us. I knew that I needed to be close to him, and apparently he felt the same.

He reluctantly pushed me away; I knew it was too good to last. We were both trying to catch our breathes from that amazing kiss and we just looked into each other's eyes. I could see how much he loved me just from looking into his eyes. We were still standing so close to one another but then something changed in his eyes and he stepped back from me. As he was taking deep breathes and put his guardian mask back up and I knew that he was going to be in strict mentor mode today.

He then looked me right in the eye and said something that I couldn't make out. He must have realized it because he then repeated himself and said something that killed me inside, "I'm leaving Rose."

I couldn't believe it; I didn't want to believe what he just said. Then I took in his facial expression and realized that he was really leaving.

"What? You're leaving? Why?" I said in a shaky voice.

"I'm leaving to take Tasha's offer."

"You're serious?" I felt tears begin to swell in my eyes.

"Yes. I'm trying to do what's best for you, I don't want to hurt you-"

"You don't want to hurt me?" I screamed. "If you really didn't want to hurt me you wouldn't be leaving me. How could you think this is the best for me?"

"Roza, I-"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT! You are not allowed to call me that anymore."

"Rose I'm sorry. I'm doing this so that you can have a chance of a normal life."

"My life can never be normal Dimitri." The tears I had tried to hide then began streaming down my face and I couldn't stop shaking. I felt my legs start to go numb and then before I knew it I collapsed on the ground. I felt him run to help me but as soon as he got close I sprang back up. I refused to show any signs of weakness. And as I looked at him, I gave him a look of pure hatred.

"Rose, I know you must hate me-"

"You think" I snapped. Now I was getting pissed and I could honestly say Lissa had nothing to do with it. This was all me.

"Alright I deserve that but Rose I want you to stay away from Ivashkov, I know his type and I don't want him to take advantage of you."

"Adrian could never make me feel as cheap as you've made me feel right now." Venom dripping off of every word.

"When have I ever-"

"You were just kissing me not even ten minutes ago and now you're telling me that you're leaving and that you're never coming back because you would rather run off with some scar faced bitch." He flinched. Good. "And to think I believed you when you said you loved me"

"Rose how could you think that I never-"

"Don't lie to me Dimitri. I know that you never loved me, and you know what? I hate you and I never want to see you again. Have a nice life with her Guardian Belikov." But I realized that I hadn't hurt him nearly as much as he hurt me, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I reached up, grabbed him by the shoulders, and thrusted my knee into his crotch. He then fell onto the floor in, what I hoped, was extreme pain. He deserved it for what he did to me. I ran towards to gym doors needing to get as far away from him as possible. And just as I opened the doors, I called his name and when he looked up I told him to rot in hell.

I then ran straight to my room and as soon as I shut and locked the door, I broke down crying. How could he do this to me? I hate him. But even though I hate him, I know in my heart that I love him so, so much and that the pain I'm feeling in my chest will never go away. Only he could do this to me.

_**-----End Flashback-----**_

The week that followed that day was horrible. I would cry myself to sleep every night. And I also found myself waking up screaming in the middle of the night after thinking about him. I felt so depressed and I just wanted my life to end. I didn't want to live in a world without him. But he probably wouldn't even care.

I tried to starve myself, refusing to eat or come out of my room. But Lissa being the friend that she is didn't want me to die so she got Alberta to break down my door and whisk me off to the infirmary. I tried to fight back when she grabbed me but I was too weak after no eating for days.

I then stayed in the infirmary for a few days because they had to force feed me. I refused at first but then I started to obey. So they let me go back to my dorm room. I remembered how when I was in the infirmary, I started to write a song which is something that I haven't done since Lissa's family was killed. But I thought that if I got my feelings written down on paper in some shape or form then maybe I might feel better.

_**-----Flashback-----**_

_**-----One Week Ago-----**_

All I seem to do is think about Dimitri. I knew that I needed to get out of my room and go somewhere where I could relax. And I knew just the palce.

But before I could go anywhere I had to check up on Lissa. I then quickly slipped into her head.

"I'm really worried about rose." she said. She was in the attic of the school's chapel with her boyfriend, Christian. They were talking about me and how weird I've been acting lately. I knew that she was just worried about me but I couldn't tell her the reason why, she would be mad at me and I couldn't take that right now. I then slipped out of her head and put up my barriers to block her out completely. I knew she was safe and right now I needed some me time without her emotions getting in the way.

I then quickly headed to the old music room. It hadn't been used in years but the piano was still in pretty good shape. I wanted to use it and play the song I wrote, I really needed to get everything that has been bothering me lately off my chest and music always helped me do that.

When I got closer, I looked around to make sure that no one was watching me. It was mid-winter so everyone was inside. I then slipped into the room and quickly shut the door behind me. I then walked over to the piano and sat down.

I didn't do anything for a few minutes; I just sat there and stared at the key for a while. Then I sat up straight and started playing the song I wrote about Dimitri.

It started out slow and as I sang I could feel the tears swell in my eyes thinking about Dimitri.

_I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No no no  
I needed You today  
So where did You go?  
You told me to call  
Said You'd be there  
And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?_

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone

And though I cannot see You  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance, yeah  
You've placed in my life

We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone

We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

_I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone_

By the time I finished, I was crying. "Dimitri, why did you have to leave me, I thought you said you loved me, you promised to never leave me."

As soon as I said that I felt shock through the bond and I could immediately feel Lissa in the room with me. I then turned around and just stared at her wide eyed. _How did she get in here without me hearing?_ I thought, _I wonder how much she heard._

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything" That seemed to be all she could say.

"Lissa please don't be mad at me for not telling you. I know I should have told you about Dimitri, but I couldn't. Please understand, I can't lose you too. Please, please don't leave me."

I fell to the ground and put my hands over my face and cried harder. I hate crying in front of Lissa. It made me feel weak but when I did, I was always really upset and she was always the only one who could help me.

I needed Lissa now more than ever and if she left me too I wouldn't know what to do. But instead of yelling at me and leaving me, she came over and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and clung to her. I didn't want to lose her; I really needed a friend right now. I just cried into her shoulder for what felt like forever. I just said the things that were torturing me inside hoping that she could help me understand why he left. I asked her thing like, "Why did he have to leave me?", "Why does it have to hurt so badly?", and "Was it my fault?"

"No! No it was not your fault!" she said.

"Then why did he leave?"

"Because he must have just been afraid of how awesome you are." I started to laugh, which is something I haven't done in a long time. She always knew what to say to make me feel better. I then looked up at her with tears in my eyes and whispered a thank you.

"That's what I'm here for, but you and I really need to talk."

"Yeah but don't you have plans with Christian." I really wanted to talk to her but I knew that she had made plans with Christian and I didn't want to ruin them.

"Yes I do but I can cancel. Right now you need me and we really need to talk. No more putting this off."

"Okay, thanks Liss."

We then started heading up to my room where we could get more privacy. On our way there, I noticed Lissa texting Christian, probably to let him know that she couldn't see him tonight because she was going to be with me. I felt a little guilty for ruining their night but it felt good to have my best friend back again. I really needed her right now.

When we finally got to my room I headed straight for my bed feeling exhausted after all that crying. I faintly heard Lissa lock the door making sure no one would disturb us. I then felt her sit on the edge of the bed. She was trying to think of how to start the conversation. I just waited patiently, not wanting to push her. She then just decided to get straight to the point. She asked when it all started and what all happened between us and I told her the complete and total truth knowing that that was exactly what she deserved.

I told her everything starting with our training sessions to stolen kisses, how I hated Tasha, and I got all the way to how I had used Mason and felt responsible for his death. I broke down after that and she tried her best to try and comfort me by telling me that is wasn't my fault. That Mason died because it was Mason's decision to go back in the house.

_And I'm glad he did because if it wasn't for him and Mia, you may not be with me right now. _I heard her think through the bond but she didn't want to tell me that for fear that I might yell at her so I didn't say anything.

After a few more hours I felt really tired and I soon fell fast asleep next to Lissa. I was so thankful that she didn't hate me for keeping this secret from her. I really am lucky that I have her.

_**-----End Flashback-----**_

The week that followed was easier for me. Lissa was always there for me when I needed her. She was always so helpful. Telling her about Dimitri was really something that I needed. Although every time I saw her, she seemed to be hiding something from me. I had enough problems to deal with on my own and as long as she wasn't in any physical or emotional harm, I just let it slide.

I hadn't seen Lissa all day today and when I tried to slip into her head she blocked me out. Weird.

_Ring…..Ring…..Ring….._

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. When I got it out I looked at the number. I didn't recognize it but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello Rose, its Tasha." With sound of the last word my anger shot up. How dare she call me after everything she's done to me, I hate her and she's calling me, what a bitch.

"Oh hi Tasha," trying to sound as polite as possible, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, I was just calling to invite you to Dimitri and I's wedding. I knew you two were close and I thought that you would want to come." With that I felt my entire body go numb but what she said next hurt far worse. "Yes with the baby due in about eight months we wanted to try and have the wedding before I started showing. You know all brides hate to look fat on their wedding day." And with that I ran out of my room faster than I have ever run before.

I didn't want to hear another she had to say. It was like she was trying to hurt me. As I ran, I heard voiced shouting at me and I could have sworn one sounded just like Lissa, but I was crying too hard to hear.

I then ran to the cabin Tasha stayed in only about a month ago. I ran all the way to the pond that she, Lissa, and Christian had ice skated on. It looked so beautiful even though it was covered in ice. I thought about everything that Tasha had told me and I couldn't take it. I didn't want to be alive knowing that Dimitri would never hold me or kiss me ever again. I wouldn't be able to handle seeing him all the time because if I became Lissa's guardian and she married Christian, then I would have to see a lot of him and I can't take it.

I then began to walk on the ice and started walking towards a patch of it that looked thin. I knew that if I fell through then it would be painful but nothing could be as painful as losing the only man I have ever loved. I walked right onto the weak piece of ice and nothing happened although I could hear cracking underneath my feet and knew that it would only be a matter of time.

All of a sudden, I heard someone yell my name from behind me. I then turned around only to see what I thought was a hallucination.

Dimitri. He was running towards me with what looked like a face filled with horror.

I thought that it had been only my imagination. But as he got closer I could see that he was real. His face showed so much pain and I realized that it must be because he knew that I was trying to kill myself. All I wanted was to run into his arms and as soon as I was about to take a step I fell through the ice.

The minute the ice water touched my skin, it felt like a thousand knives piercing my body. I tried to swim to the surface but as I got closer something stopped me. It was a solid sheet of ice. I tried banging on it to try and get it to break but it didn't budge.

I then saw a shadow hover above me and then I saw that it was Dimitri brushing the snow away. I could see he had tears in his eyes and it looked like he was streaming out my name. I knew then that I was going to die and I wouldn't even be able to tell him that I loved him. And just as I blacked out from the excruciating pain I was in I heard what sounded like glass shattering and felt someone grab my arm before darkness completely consumed me.

**Yes I reused the song "Never Alone" by Barlowgirl and again I do not own it. Enjoy. Thanx for the reviews, it makes me feel good that you all appriciate my work.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Usual Disclaimer. Sorry for it being so short But this is all I had For Tasha.**

**TPOV**

After saying good-bye to my nephew and hanging up, I immediately dialed Rose's number. _Ring….._ I swear that little whore is going to pay for taking Dimka away from me. _Ring….._ I hope she rots in hell._ Ring….._Bye bye Roza.

"Hello?" She said

"Hello Rose, its Tasha." I said. I wanted to make the little bitch pay for what she did to me.

"Oh hi Tasha," she said trying to sound as polite as possible but she couldn't fool me, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, I was just calling to invite you to Dimitri and I's wedding. I knew you two were close and I thought that you would want to come." I heard her go silent so I thought that I would oush her over the edge. "Yes with the baby due in about eight months we wanted to try and have the wedding before I started showing. You know all brides hate to look fat on their wedding day." And with that I heard what sounded like the phone dropping on the floor and her running somewhere.

"Hello? Hello?" I said, but appearently she was gone so I simply hung up the phone.

"Take that you little bitch. That will show you to mess with me." Now all I have to do is wait for Dimitri to come back to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Usual Disclaimer**

**DPOV**

My plane had just landed and as soon as I got off the plane, I saw Lissa waiting for me.

It was good to see her again but by the look on her face, she wasn't very happy with me. And after what she told me I put Rose through, I wasn't too thrilled with myself either.

I then walked up to the princess and bowed, I haven't forgotten my manners.

"Princess" I said.

"Dimitri," she nodded in acknowledgement "You and I need to talk before anything happens between you and Rose." She said matter-of-factly.

"I agree. I know that you care about her deeply and I want you to know that I do too. I would never intentionally hurt her. When I left I thought that I was protecting her, but I was stupid to think that leaving her was best for either of us. I can't live without her. All I hope is that she can forgive me, but even if she doesn't, I will spend the rest of my life trying to get her to."

"Good I'm glad you feel that way and you better treat her right. And I swear, if you ever hurt her again, I will make sure I use my super compulsion powers to make torture you to the point where you beg for death, got it?" Hearing her say stuff like this really scared me. She's not the type of person do make a threat like that but then again, we are talking about her best friend and she clearly doesn't want to see her hurt and neither do I.

"Princess, you have my word that I will never do anything to hurt her as long as I live."

"Wonderful and please call me Lissa, we are after all practically family." She said with a smile nut then she saw something past me and her smile quickly faded.

"Rose? ROSE..." She yelled, and I quickly turned to see Rose but she was running towards the woods and it looked like she was crying. I knew something wrong so I quickly ran after her. I faintly heard footsteps behind me, it was obviously Lissa but I refused to slow down, I had to get to Rose.

As I ran after her I kept calling her name but she didn't stop. So it was either she didn't hear me or I was what she was running from. Either way I wasn't going to stop until I was holding her in my arms.

Damn she was fast. I'm starting to regret making her run every day. I saw her disappear behind some trees and she was completely out of my line of vision. I saw the cabin Tasha stayed in only about a month ago and realized Rose must have run behind it to the pond.

As I rounded the bend I saw Rose but what I saw her doing scared the hell out of me. She was standing on the ice covered pond and it looked kind of thin. _Is she crazy?_ I thought, _is she trying to get herself killed?_ But then I had a realization that maybe that was exactly what she was trying to do. So I pushed myself to go faster than I ever have before because my Roza needed me and I sure as hell wasn't going to lose her again.

I called her name as loud as I could, hoping that she would hear me and stop what she was doing. Finally she heard me because she turned around and looked at me as if I was a figment of her imagination. But hoped that she would stop what she was doing despite the look of horror that is probably showing on my face.

As soon as she saw me she looked as though she wanted to run into my arms and as soon as she tried take a step forward she fell through the ice. My heart just about gave out when I saw her go through and before I could even command my body to do anything I was running onto the ice to the stop where she just fell through. I could hear Lissa behind me screaming so I told her to run as fast as she could to try and get some help. She nodded and ran back into the woods.

I couldn't see where she was, there was snow covering the ice but then I heard banging coming from somewhere close by. I tried listening for where the banging was coming from knowing that it was Rose. And then I heard it come from directly underneath me and I kneeled down and brushed away the snow as quickly as I could. I practically had tears in my eyes from the sight I saw. It was my Roza trapped under the ice trying to break it but she couldn't. I was screaming her name praying that she would be alright.

But then I saw something in her eyes. It was a pained look but it also showed that she was accepting the fact that she might die. I couldn't let that happen. My Roza has always been I fighter and I refuse to lose her now.

_I WILL NOT LET HER DIE!_ I kept saying this to myself over and over again trying to break the ice next to her so she wouldn't get hurt. And then just as I managed to break through the ice I saw her eyes close and her body go slack, I knew I had to hurry. So I pulled her out of the water as fast as I could and ran her to the side of the pond on safe ground.

I immediately checked for a pulse and thanked god that I found one but it was weak and she also wasn't breathing and was starting to turn blue.

I tried to get her to start breathing. At first I was gentle when I was pushing on her chest because I didn't want to hurt her but when that wasn't working I pushed harder and harder begging her to breathe and wake up.

"Come on Roza….. Don't leave me now….. Not when I just realized….. I can't live without you….. Don't leave me….. You're a fighter….. Come on my beautiful….. Roza….. Breathe….." And it went on and on for what felt like forever and for every minute that passed I felt her life slip further and further away from me.

And just when I thought I had lost her for good she began to cough up water. I never thought that hearing her gasp for air would be one of the most amazing sounds in the world.

But as soon as she caught her breathe she began to shake violently. Her lips were still blue and her skin was ice cold. I then immediately took my coat off and wrapped her in it tightly pressing her as close to my body as possible. She didn't move for awhile after that but then she must have realized where she was because she snapped her head up and looked at me straight in the eye and then I heard her beautiful voice ask, "Dimitri, is that really you?"

"Yes my beautiful Roza, I'm here and I'm never going to leave you again."

She must have gone into shock after that because as soon as the last words left my mouth she blacked out and her body went limp in my arms.

"Roza? Roza? Roza, wake up, I can't lose you, not now, come on wake up. Roza?"

As I was screaming her name begging for her to wake up I heard footsteps and immediately shot up ready to run with my Roza in my arms in the case of a threat. But then I saw about a half a dozen guardians running towards me with Alberta leading them.

"What happened?" She asked as she got closer and as she saw rose lying unconscious in my arms she ordered for me to run her to the infirmary as fast as possible. Like you have to tell me twice. I then took off at a speed I never even knew I could with only one thought in mind, my Roza.

I was soon approaching the infirmary and as I got to the doors I burst through them yelling.

"PLEASE someone, anyone, I need help!" I then saw Dr. Olendski walk towards me swiftly.

"What happened?" She grabbed Rose out of my arms and had a bunch of nurses run her to a room.

"She ran into the woods and I followed her and she ran out onto the pond and fell through the ice. I managed to get her out but she wasn't breathing so I did mouth to mouth to try and get her to start breathing and then she did but blacked out again shortly after." The doctor wore a very concerned face during my recap of what happened and when I was done she stayed silent for awhile and then said "Well Guardian Belikov, it's a good thing you did what you did because she probably wouldn't be alive now if you hadn't" My heart sank when she said that, I couldn't believe that my Roza nearly died.

Just then the doors burst open again to reveal a very worried Lissa, Christian, and Alberta. They were all running towards the doctor and me, asking what had happened and if Rose was okay. Then the doctor said that she would check on Rose and let us all know but in the mean time head back to our rooms.

Lissa and I immediately refused and then Christian did, not wanting to leave Lissa alone probably. The doctor then told us if we wished to stay to go and have a seat in the waiting room.

I then walked into the waiting room but refused to sit down; I couldn't without knowing what's wrong with my Roza. All I could do was pace back and forth around the room asking myself why Rose would try to kill herself. Just then, I felt someone grab my shoulder from behind and I immediately spun around to come face to face with Alberta.

"Guardian Belikov have a seat, I need to speak with you." She said.

What on earth could she want to talk to me about? I swear if she tries to bring up anything business related, I'll blow a gasket. How could anyone think about anything right now without knowing if Rose was okay or not? But I reluctantly followed to where she wanted me to sit and noticed that we were seated away from the others in the room.

"Dimitri, I know about you and Rose." Shock immediately ran through me. I didn't know what to say to that so I just sat there silent starring at her wide-eyed. She continued.

"I didn't notice at first, but as time went on, just the way you two acted around each other, the way you look at each other, I could definitely tell something was going on. At that point all I had was a theory but when you left, that's when I knew. I could see the pain in your eyes the day you left; I didn't know what from at first but then the way Rose acted after you left that's how I knew, especially after her starvation attempt." I flinched at the thought, "When I brought her in, she was so weak, after a few hours she passed out and I wanted to stay with her to make sure she was alright. Once she was asleep she started to talk in her sleep and when she said 'Dimitri, I love you' it just confirmed all of my theories."

"Alberta, you have to know that I tried everything I could to try and stay away from her-"

"I know Belikov; I'm guessing that's why you left to be Miss Ozera's guardian in the first place, correct?"

"Yes, but after being away from her and hearing that she was hurting and how she tried to kill herself, I couldn't do it anymore. I knew she needed me just as much as I need her."

"Then I only have one question for you and I want you to answer it honestly," I just nodded, "Do you love her?"

Without even a thought I said, "Yes, I love her with all my heart and more. When I left her, I thought I was protecting her even though it killed me inside. Everything that I am and everything that I hope to be is hers, now and forever. All I hope is that she forgives me for hurting her the way I did."

"Well from the way I've heard her cry over you the last two weeks, I'd say that she most definitely will. But what confuses me is what happened. She only tried to kill herself the week after you left but in this past week she seemed fine, yes she was sad but no suicidal attempts. So why now, why today?"

"I don't know, maybe she can tell us when she wakes up."

"Yeah, maybe." Just then the doctor came back out and I immediately ran to her and bombarded her with questions like, "How is she?", "Is she alright?", and "Is she awake?"

"Calm down, she's fine. Her body temperature is still a lot lower than we would like but it's climbing so that's a good thing. She's still unconscious and she probably won't wake up for a few more hours but she has been mumbling things in her sleep."

"Like what?" asked the Princess.

"Well she's actually been asking for some one," she then turned towards me and looked at me straight in the eye and said, "You Guardian Belikov, she's been asking for you." Hearing her say that made my heart flutter. Knowing that my Roza was asking for me even while unconscious let me know that she wanted and needed me.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Not just yet, we're still hooking her up to some machines to monitor her but as soon as we're done you can. I'll let you know." And with that she left to go back to Rose.

Alberta then came up beside me as I was watching where the doctor disappear into Rose's room and said, "Dimitri, why don't you give me your things and I'll have them taken to your room so that you can stay here with Rose." I looked at her in shock.

"Wait, why are you letting me stay here with her? I'm a teacher who fell in love with their student, I broke the law, shouldn't I be arrested or at least be escorted off the grounds?"

"Dimitri, yes you did break the law, but no I'm not going to turn you in. What you and Rose have is something so special, true love. You of all people should know how quickly a guardian's life can change and how dangerous our lives are. We could die at any moment and I don't want you to look back on your life realizing that you two could have been together for whatever time you two have. I refuse to stand in the way of that. You two have something that most people would kill for just to experience for one day. Something I had once and lost because we put our duty first."

"What happened?" I can't believe Alberta and I are having this conversation but she's opening up to me and I'm very curious.

"Lance and I were both 18 at the time and we both fell madly in love. He was a dhampir and we both attended Alder Academy. He was my soul mate and I was his. But life and this world got in the way of it. Once we graduated we went our separate ways, never to see each other again. We had only started dating about three or four before graduation so we didn't even get to feel like a real couple. About a month after we graduated I realized that I loved him and I didn't want to be away from him any more so I got some time off and went to the Royal Court because he was the guardian of a Voda Lord. But when I got there the other guardians told me that he was killed by a strigio while protecting his charge. I regret not telling him how I felt every day of my life." She had tears building up in her eyes at this point, "Sometimes at night I dream about him and wish that he was here with me but I know that that can never happen because I wasted too much time to tell him how I felt. But it's not too late for you because your soul mate is in the other room fighting for her life to try and get back to you. Dimitri I don't want you to realize that you could have her and be with her after you've lost her like I did and after everything you two have been through, especially her, you two deserve to be happy. And just as long as you two don't get caught and keep it strictly professional in front of people until after graduation then you two can be together as much as you want." I didn't know what to say, she had just told me that Roza and I could be together, like a real couple. She was really going to let us be together so I did the only thing I could do to thank her. I gave her a bone-crushing hug and told her how much it means to me that she was going to let Rose and I be together.

After that she told me to let her know when there were any changes and she left.

As soon as the doors closed, the doctor came back to let us know that we could see her.

I swiftly walked to Rose's room and as soon as I stepped through the door my heart broke at the sight I saw. It was Rose hooked up to about a dozen different machines and she was so pale. She looked so lifeless and I would have thought that see was had it not been for the heart monitor next to her.

I scooted a chair up next to her bed so that I could sit down next to her. I was probably going to be here for awhile because there is no way that I am going to leave her.

So for the next few hours all I did was stare at her while rubbing small circles on the back of her hand. I just kept looking at her, unable to take my eyes away from her. I wanted to memorize every detail about her. Her face, that beautiful face that I loved so much, was so flawless and angelic. Her nose sat perfectly in the center of her face and her lips were perfect despite the blue-ish tint to them, the lips that seemed to be perfectly molded to mine and tasted so sweet against my mouth, I craved her lips and the touch and feel of her mouth on mine. I've missed them so much but not nearly as much as the way her eyes would stare into mine. Those perfect eyes that saw directly into my soul and I could never get enough of them. But right now that is all I wanted because despite everything about her, her eyes were the only things I couldn't see right now but wished more than anything to see. And as if she could hear my thoughts I saw her eyes twitch.

"Roza? Come on Roza, open your eyes. I need to see your eyes, please wake up. I love you so much; I can't live without you, please come back to me, and wake up." I kept squeezing her hand the whole time I spoke to her. And then the most amazing thing happened, she opened her eyes. She looked at me and I could see all the love and heartache for me in them.

"Roza I am so, so, so sorry for leaving you. I thought I did it to protect you and-" she cut me off by putting her finger over my mouth.

"Dimitri I heard what you said, I can't believe you came back for me I never thought I'd see you again, I love you so much." She had tears in her eyes and some started to spill over. I then stroked her cheek and used my thumb to wipe away her tears and then she reached over and grabbed the hand on her cheek and she began kissing my palm sending a shudder through my body.

"Roza I need to know why you ran out onto that pond, I know that you tried to kill yourself and I need to know why. I thought I lost you and if you died and most definitely would die right along with you. Please tell me." As I looked at her I could she something in her eyes. They showed confusion, sadness, pain, and anger. And what she said next made all the emotions I saw in her eyes make sense.

"Tasha….."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ususal Disclaimer**

**TPOV**

I was originally planning on just waiting for Dimka to come back to me but then I thought that I would surprise him. I then immediately took the first flight available to the Academy.

I landed at the airport a few miles away and then rented a car and drove straight there.

Once I arrived I pulled up to the gate where the guardians signed me in and then I went to park in the lot. I then went straight to the headmistress's office to make her known of my visit. I went to see her and after informing her that I would be staying for a week or two. I then started to head to the Cabin I had stayed at a few weeks ago, and as I was walking I saw Alberta walk out of the infirmary. I went up to her and asked her if she possibly knew where Dimitri was.

"Yes, he's in the infirmary."

"Oh my, is he alright?"

"He's fine but Miss Hathaway nearly drowned and he's with her now." That pissed me off.

"Well, thank you." I said with fake sincerity, either she ignored it or she didn't hear it.

I then swiftly walked to the cabin to drop my things off and then headed straight for the infirmary. Once I got there I saw the doctor and asked where Dimitri was and she showed me the room in which Rose was staying in. As soon as I got too the door, blood just about boiled, I saw Dimitri holding the little slut's hand and starring at her. Then I saw her eyes flutter and I heard him say some things to try and get her to open her eyes and among those things were the words, "... I love you so much; I can't live without you…" and I just wanted to snap the little tramps neck. Then I saw her open her eyes and with Dimitri's back faced at me I can only imagine the look he must be giving her, the same look I wish he would give me, and one day he will. Then I started to hear Dimitri talk so I listened in.

"Roza I am so, so, so sorry for leaving you. I thought I did it to protect you and-" she cut him off by putting her finger over his mouth. And what the hell did he mean by he only left to protect her? Then she spoke with a horribly raspy voice.

"Dimitri I heard what you said, I can't believe you came back for me, I never thought I'd see you again, I love you so much." She had tears in her eyes and some started to spill over. _Well he won't be sticking around much longer if I have anything to say about _it I thought. I then saw Dimitri stroke her cheek and use his thumb to wipe away her tears. Why can't that be me? And then she reached over and grabbed his hand on her cheek and she began kissing his palm sending a shudder through his body. How dare that bitch touch him! Then I heard a very serious tone in his voice.

"Roza I need to know why you ran out onto that pond, I know that you tried to kill yourself and I need to know why. I thought I lost you and if you died, I most definitely would die right along with you. Please tell me." I then understood that it must have been my phone call that made her try and kill herself. _Damn, if only she had died then Dimka would be all mine._ But then I saw that she was about to tell him why and if he found out that I was the reason I would lose him forever and that is something that I most definitely will not let happen. I then just walked through the door as she said, "Tasha…..", and then she paused obviously seeing me. Once Dimitri noticed he stood up and positioned himself in front of her as if to protect her from me. But I had to make sure that he never found out how Rose ended up here.

"Tasha, what are you doing here?" he said with clear distaste in his voice.

"I just came to visit my nephew and I heard about what happened to Rose and I wanted to make sure she was alright so I came straight here."

I could see his body tensing readying himself to defend Rose if I were to attack. But what he doesn't realize is that he can't protect her from what I'm about to do to her.

He then stood there glaring at me for a few more minutes making sure that I wouldn't hurt the little tramp. Then he turned his attention back to Rose and when he did, I locked eyes with her and used a silent form of compulsion to make her forget the entire conversation we had over the phone I then saw her eyes glaze over slightly and I knew that it had worked. Dimitri then asked Rose again why she tried to kill herself and Rose looked confused and then said that the only thing she remembers is getting a phone call and then being really upset but couldn't remember anything else."

"Do you remember you called you?" he asked

"No, I don't, sorry." So maybe it didn't work completely but she didn't remember our conversation and my number was blocked when I called her, so no one will ever know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Usual Disclaimer**

**Hey guys sorry about not updating for awhile, but with everything going on in life I was unable to. So please forgive me and enjoy this chapter, I made sure it was extra long.**

**I will also try to update more often but I still have a lot going on so it may not be very often.**

**Again so sorry**

**DPOV**

"Tasha…..", and then she paused taking in the new person to come into the room, Tasha. After what she said to me about my Roza before I left I knew that her being here was not a good thing and I would protect my Roza from anything and anyone no matter what.

"Tasha, what are you doing here?" I said with clear distaste in my voice.

"I just came to visit my nephew and I heard about what happened to Rose and I wanted to make sure she was alright so I came straight here."

I knew that wasn't the real reason she was here and I felt my body tense for fear that she would try and hurt my Roza.

I stood there glaring at her for a few more minutes making sure that she wouldn't try anything. Then once I was satisfied she wouldn't try anything I turned my attention back to Rose and repeated the question I had asked before Tasha interrupted. I then saw a distant look in her eyes as she stared at Tasha. Then she looked confused and said that the only thing she remembers is getting a phone call and then being really upset but couldn't remember anything else.

"Do you remember who called you?" I asked wanting to kill the little bastard who upset my Roza enough for her to try and kill herself.

"No, I don't, sorry." She stayed quiet for awhile after that trying to remember who called her. Then all silence was broken when Lissa, Christian, and my least favorite person, Adrian, burst through the door.

Lissa then immediately rushed to Rose's side and began interrogating her asking her the same question I just did and she got the same answer I did. While Rose was talking to Lissa I noticed Adrian giving me a death glare. He no doubt must have thought that this was my fault and to be honest I do blame myself for what has happened. If I hadn't left her, we could probably be in each other's arms right now instead of this place Rose seems to call her second home. But all that mattered to me right now is that my Roza is alive and safe, but I wasn't really sure how long it will last with Tasha here.

**APOV**

Lissa, Christian, and I ran to Rose's room right after Lissa found me and told me what happened to Rose.

Earlier today Christian and I were walking around campus discussing Lissa because he had this crazy idea that I came here to try and capture _Lissa's_ heart. Anyone with a brain could see that I had the hots for Rose, _duh_. So that is exactly what I told him and he seemed to calm down after that. But when we were talking we saw Lissa run up to us and it looked like she was crying and all she said was that she needed Christian, so I shrugged it off thinking that they needed to be alone. But then a few hours later Lissa and Christian both came up to me. She looked as though she had been crying ever since I saw her earlier. But then she said "Rose" and my world came crashing down. She told about what happened to Rose and that she was in the infirmary. And before she could tell me anything else I was running straight to the infirmary.

I ran as fast and as hard as I could to try and get to my little dhampir. I knew that if Lissa was crying about Rose then it had to be bad.

After that cradle robbing bastard of a guardian broke her heart, I swore that I would be the one to put it back together. She was so broken, she tried several times to try and kill herself and every time she did and I saw the heartache that bastard put in her eyes, a small part of me died inside. So with Lissa crying and after what she said Rose tried to do I couldn't help but feel guilty for not being there for her despite the progress she's made in the past week.

Once we got to the infirmary, we went straight to Rose's room. Lissa was the first one to burst through the door after seeing that she was awake I'm guessing and there I saw my Little Dhampir lying in a hospital bed but what really made my blood boil was that that bastard was sitting next to her, holding her hand.

Aside from my anger and my desire to want to kill him, I heard Lissa question Rose as to why she would try to kill herself.

Upon hearing that, my glare hardened at the bastard sitting in front of me because I know that it's his fault that she's even in here just like it's been his fault that she ends up in here.

Rose answered Lissa's question saying that all she remembers is receiving a phone call, getting really upset, and then waking up in here.

Then that bastard looked at me obviously noticing me starring at him with a death glare. Then I heard Christian greet his Aunt Tasha, the bitch that was the partial cause of my Little Dhampir's pain. I glanced at her briefly but then something caught my eye. Something didn't seem right and when I glanced at her aura it showed that she was hiding something.

**LPOV**

I was so worried about Rose. Why would she try and kill herself, it seemed like she was getting better. All I seem to think about is the way she looked right before she ran into the woods. She seemed as though she had nothing left to live for.

After the doctor said that Rose could have visitors, I left the infirmary because I knew that Dimitri would watch over her and she was still unconscious and I was really thankful that Christian was with me. But I also knew that Adrian would want to know how she was so Christian and I went to go find him. Once we did and I told him about what happened he took off towards the infirmary but before I could tell him that Dimitri was with her. I know that he has wanted to go out with Rose ever since we got back from the Ski Lodge, but Rose's heart belonged to someone else and that someone else was with her right now. Rose told me that Adrian already knew about them because he figured it out at the lodge and I knew that he probably won't be happy to find the reason for Rose's heartache sitting next to her.

Once we got to the infirmary I saw that Rose was awake and I burst into her room rushing to her side. After giving her a bone crushing I started to interrogate her about why she would try to kill herself.

She then told me that she couldn't remember why she did it, only that she got a phone call from someone and got really upset but couldn't remember who had called her. I was about to continue my questioning but before I could I heard Christian greet his Aunt Tasha. I hadn't even realized she was in the room but now looking at Rose and noticing her discomfort I can't believe I didn't notice.

I greeted her with a nod rather wearily because I kind of see her as the reason my friend was in so much pain. Although I know the real reason I still can't help it. But what took me by surprise was the way Tasha was acting, it was almost as if she was hiding something and by the way Adrian was looking at her I noticed the same thing. And with the eye contact we shared I knew something wasn't right.

But I was brought out of my mind babble when I saw Rose try to sit up but before I could stop her for fear that she might further injure herself, Dimitri was already gently pushing her back down and from the look of worry etched on his face she didn't argue. I still can't believe I never noticed them before. Now I just feel stupid. I then saw Rose slightly giggle and I realized after she was looking at me that she must have heard my thoughts. But then I saw her wince in pain from just slightly laughing and I've always hated seeing her in pain so I went over to her to heal her pain away. I touched her arm and I summed up my magic and sent it into Rose so that her injuries were healed. Thank god I quit taking my pills and they were out of my system, I hate seeing the people I care about in pain, especially Rose.

Once I was done I could already see that she was looking and feeling better. She's always hated it when I healed her because she feels that she doesn't deserve to be. I always thought she was crazy for thinking that because she's like a sister to me, and without her I would be lost so if anything she should feel that she is the only one that deserves to have me heal them. But Rose being the unselfish person she is doesn't feel that way. And just like I predicted she would, she opened her mouth to more than likely yell at me for healing her but was cut off when the doctor came through the door, thank goodness.

"Rose how are you feeling?" Asked Dr. Olendski.

"Really good, thank you." Rose answered while giving me a pointed look. Hey, she's feeling better, that's all that I care about, so sue me. "Can I go Doctor, I really do feel fine and you know how much I hate it here."

"Very well then Rose, you can go but I am putting you on strict bed rest for one full week and to ensure that you stay there someone's going to need to stay with you." I would love to be that person but then I realized that I couldn't because of classes so then I thought that Dimitri could because one, he could get time off to take care of her, two, I know he really wants to, and three, because it will give Rose and him time to talk and make up.

"Guardian Belikov could do it, I'm sure Guardian Petrov wouldn't mind giving him time off and he is her mentor." After I said that both Rose and Dimitri looked at me with thankful expressions obviously needing the time together. Then I saw the look of utter defeat on Adrian's face, clearly wishing it were him who would be looking after Rose for the week, _poor guy_. But then out of the corner of my eye I saw Tasha looking at Rose with a look that could only be classified as pure hatred. But then she saw me looking at her and changed her face into a smile. I didn't know what to make of it so I just smiled back.

"Okay then, Guardian Belikov you are to ensure Rose gets plenty of rest and refrains from all physical activity for the rest of the week, it that understood?"

"Perfectly clear," he says to the doctor then turns to Rose, "I won't let her out of my sight." And with that I could detect a slight blush on Rose's part, but luckily no one else seemed to see it.

"Very good, then with that handled, you can leave when you're ready to Rose." With that said the doctor leaves followed by what looked like a very pissed off Tasha, I'll have to talk to Adrian about that later. After they left Rose then got off of her bed and headed to the bathroom to change into her clothes that are dry. While she was in there, Adrian decided to head back to his room, but only after giving Dimitri a look of pure hatred.

After a few minutes, Rose came back out and I could tell that she was starting to gain some more color in her face. Once she was changed, Dimitri, Rose, Christian, and I all headed outside and back to our rooms. Once we all got outside Christian instantly put his arm around me keeping me warm, _he is so sweet._ Then I took notice that Rose was shivering and I realized that it was because she didn't have a jacket, but Dimitri also seemed to notice.

"Roza, you must be freezing, here take my jacket."

"But won't you be cold?" she said as he placed his jacket around her shoulders.

"You're all I care about; I could care less if I'm cold."

_Ahhhh, how cute is that?,_ I sent Rose through the bond. She then slightly blushed and smiled while biting her bottom lip. How I never noticed them before is beyond me, they're so obvious.

"Thanks" she said and then he put his arm around her. I could feel Christian slightly stiffen next to me and then I glanced up at him in confusion and I saw him look at Rose and Dimitri and then I realized that he didn't know about them yet. I would have to talk to him about this later.

We all then continued to walk to our rooms in silence and then we came to the quad where we would have to separate splitting off into the moroi and dhampir dorms.

"Bye Rose, get some rest" _Amongst other things,_ I sent through the bond with a wink.

"I will Lissa, love ya, bye"

"Love ya too"

"Bye Sparky" she said to Christian.

"Bye Rose, get some rest and take it easy" He said, I really love how protective he is of her, just like she were his sister. Which is a good thing because he never had any siblings with everything that happened to his parents.

"I will Christian, thanks"

"Guardian Belikov" Christian nodded to Dimitri, I could tell he felt slightly awkward around him not knowing what was going on between him and Rose, I'll really have to talk to him once we get back to my room.

"Goodnight Guardian Belikov, take care of her, and remember what we discussed earlier." I said while Christian and Rose both gave me confused looks but I knew Dimitri would understand.

"I will Princess…"

"Lissa please"

"Right, Lissa, goodnight and goodnight Christian" I then watched as Rose and Dimitri walked towards the Female Novice dorms, I knew they had a lot to work out and I really hope they do, they are so cute together.

_Have fun Rose, try and behave tonight,_ I sent Rose through the bond. She didn't answer me but with the slight shoulder shake I could tell she heard it and was giggling.

"What was all that between Guardian Belikov and Rose?" Christian asked.

"I'll tell you but not hear, wait until we get to my room."

"Okay" We then continued to walk to my room in a comfortable silence with his arm wrapped around me. Once we got there, I had Christian sit on my bed while I closed and locked my door.

"Okay so what was that all about?" He asked me once I sat down next to him. And then I told him everything that Rose told me. I told him about how she was upset after he left and why Dimitri is back and pretty much everything. Once I finished talking Christian sat there silently with a blank look taking everything in. Then after awhile he broke the silence.

"I always thought something was going on between the two, but I never thought it was this. So it was because he left that made her so upset?"

"Yeah, he left to protect her future and she was left completely broken." Christian then nodded his head then stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to go fry his ass. No one hurts my sister and gets away with it." I was touched by how he called Rose his sister and was willing to protect her by beating up Dimitri but that didn't mean that I would allow him to do it. One because he could get in trouble and two, Dimitri could hurt _him_. I then ran and caught him by the arm before he could leave.

"Christian, you can't go over there and beat up Dimitri."

"And why not?"

"Because I already told him that if he hurt her again that I would personally make him wish he were never born. And if you left you would be leaving me all alone tonight." I brushed my fingers lightly over his chest and felt him shiver beneath me.

"Well I definitely wouldn't want that." He then brought me closer to him and kissed me with passion, lust, and one hundred percent love. As we were kissing I was faintly aware that he was directing me towards the bed. And it only confirmed it when the back of my legs hit the edge of the bed and then he slowly laid me down without breaking the kiss. When I needed to breathe, we broke the kiss and then he began to trail kisses all the way down my neck and to my collar bone.

After fooling around for awhile I knew that he needed me just as much as I needed him and so we began to take each other's clothes off. And as all our clothes came off and we became one, all the problems that happened within the last twenty-four hours completely disappeared and all that was left was us.

Once we both were completely satisfied we lay together in each other's arms and we both fell asleep.

"I love you Lissa."

"I love you Christian."


	8. Chapter 8

**Usual Disclaimer**

**RPOV**

When I finally regained consciousness, I could feel a slight pressure on my hand and I instantly knew that it was Dimitri because I would know that scent anywhere. But that combined with the smell of disinfectant, I also knew that I was in the infirmary. He was here with me, but I couldn't remember how I got here or why he was here, last I remembered he left me for that scar faced bitch Tasha.

Then just thinking her name seemed to revive my memory. I remembered the phone call I got from her that completely shattered my life. I then remembered that I ran out onto the pond and fell through the ice after I thought I had seen Dimitri, but then he saved me. I vaguely remember him pulling me out of the water, then my memory got a little blurry but then I remember coughing up water and being pulled up against someone's strong chest. But not just anyone's, Dimitri's.

He really did care for me, he really does love me. And with that thought I knew that I had to wake up and see his face again, and hold him, and kiss him, and tell him how much I love and missed him. I struggled to open my eyes because of the bright lights and I felt my eyes flutter. I knew that Dimitri must have seen it because I then heard the most wonderful sound in the world. I heard him speak with his deep, melodic, Russian-laced voice, and as he spoke, I could hear his voice drown in emotion.

"Roza? Come on Roza, open your eyes. I need to see your eyes, please wake up. I love you so much; I can't live without you, please come back to me, and wake up." I could hear the pain, sadness, worry, and love in his voice as he kept squeezing my hand.And with that I used all the strength in my body and opened my eyes.

At first it was a little blurry but then I saw two chocolate brown eyes starry at me and I felt all the love and heartache I've kept hidden these past few weeks rise to the surface as I looked into his eyes.

"Roza I am so, so, so sorry for leaving you. I thought I did it to protect you and-" I then cut him off by putting my finger over his mouth.

"Dimitri I heard what you said, I can't believe you came back for me I never thought I'd see you again, I love you so much." I suddenly couldn't keep it in any more as I felt tears in my eyes and did nothing to keep them from falling. I finally had my love back.

He then started stroking my cheek and he used his thumb to wipe away my tears and loved the feel of him touching me and then I reached up and grabbed the hand on my cheek and brought his palm to my lips and kissed it ever so gently sending a shudder through his body. I loved how even after these last few weeks I can still make him feel this way. Then after a few moments of silence he broke it.

"Roza I need to know why you ran out onto that pond, I know that you tried to kill yourself and I need to know why. I thought I lost you and if you died and most definitely would die right along with you. Please tell me." As he said that everything started rushing back to me, the phone call from Tasha, what she said, how it made me feel, and as I was thinking about this I saw the look in Dimitri's eyes and saw all the love and care for me in the world and I knew I had to tell him.

"Tasha….." and as soon as I got that out who should appear but the bitch herself. The very person who stole Dimitri from me. Next to me I felt Dimitri tense.

"Tasha, what are you doing here?" He said with clear distaste in his voice.

"I just came to visit my nephew and I heard about what happened to Rose and I wanted to make sure she was alright so I came straight here." I could clearly tell that she was lying and so must Dimitri because I could see him standing firmly in between us as if protecting me from her. But right I think she's the one that's going to need protecting.

After a few more moments of no one moving or saying a word Dimitriturned his attention back to me and repeated the question he had asked before Tasha interrupted. But before I answered him I spared a look at Tasha and as I met her eyes, I felt something come over me.

I couldn't remember why I tried to kill myself, all I remember is getting a phone call from someone and them making me very upset, but I couldn't remember what was said. I'm so confused, and then I looked up into Dimitri's eyes and told him what I knew. He looked slightly disappointed that I couldn't tell him more, and then he asked…

"Do you remember who called you?" He asked showing a bit of anger in his voice. I tried to remember but when I did it was like the answer was written right in front of me but it was fuzzy and blurry.

"No, I don't, sorry." I then went back to trying to remember who called me. Then the silence was broken when Lissa, Christian, and Adrian all burst through the door.

Lissa immediately rushed to my side and gave me a rather painful hug. Once she released me from her death grip she began interrogating me by asking the same question Dimitri just did and I gave her the same answer. While I was talking to Lissa I caught a glimpse of Adrian giving Dimitri a death glare. I'll have to talk to him later.

Then I heard Christian greet his Aunt Tasha. I completely forgot she was even here, I wonder why she's here. _Probably here to steal Dimitri again, the nerve of that little bitch._

Lissa then greeted her with a nod rather wearily probably because of how I told her that she was the reason I've been so miserable these past few weeks, or at least partially responsible. But then I noticed her look at Tasha rather quizzically and share a brief eye to eye contact with Adrian which made me think that it wasn't good so I tried to sit up to ask them about it. But like I said, I _tried_.

Dimitri was gently pushing me back down and from the look of worry etched on his face I knew that he was worried about me injuring myself further so I didn't argue. Not that I minded, I loved how much he cared for me and how he was making no effort to hide his feelings. I loved the new Dimitri.

I could fell Lissa's emotions as she was watching Dimitri and I and then I heard her think, _I can't believe I never noticed them before. Now I just feel stupid._

When I heard that I just had to laugh because it was so like Lissa to think that. When I looked at her I saw realization light up her face when she realized I heard her through the bound. But as I was laughing I felt a sharp pain pierce my lungs and I involuntarily flinch which Lissa quickly caught. But before I could stop her from healing me she grabbed my arm and I suddenly felt the all too familiar hot, cold felling of Spirit.

Once she was done I did feel a lot better. But I hate it when she heals me because I don't deserve to be. She thinks that just because she's off the meds that she's all fine and dandy but I know that if she keeps doing it the depression will come back and that is something that I definitely don't want to happen again. And just as I was about to tell her that the doctor came through the door.

"Rose how are you feeling?" Asked Dr. Olendski.

"Really good, thank you." I answered while giving Lissa a pointed look making sure that she sees that I'm not happy about the fact.

"Can I go Doctor, I really do feel fine and you know how much I hate it here."

"Very well then Rose, you can go but I am putting you on strict bed rest for one full week and to ensure that you stay there someone's going to need to stay with you." I knew Liss would love to be that person but she had classes so she couldn't. Then I thought how nice it would be if Dimitri were the one to look after me. But that's impossible, they'd never allow it. Which is why what Lissa said next completely shocked me.

"Guardian Belikov could do it, I'm sure Guardian Petrov wouldn't mind giving him time off and he is her mentor." After she said that I looked at her with a very thankful expression because I really wanted the alone time together.

Then I noticed the look of utter defeat on Adrian's face, clearly wishing it were him who would be looking after me for the week, I feel completely awful for him feeling this way because I know how much he cares for me, but he has to realize that I don't feel the same way and that we can only be friends. I'll really have to talk to him later if I can.

"Okay then, Guardian Belikov you are to ensure Rose gets plenty of rest and refrains from all physical activity for the rest of the week, it that understood?"

"Perfectly clear," he says to the doctor then turns to me, "I won't let her out of my sight." When he said that I could feel my cheeks heat up with the thought of being completely alone with him for one whole week. This could be the best bed rest in history.

"Very good, then with that handled, you can leave when you're ready to Rose." With that said the doctor left followed by Tasha.

Once they were gone I got off of the bed and headed to the bathroom to change into my clothes.

Once I changed, I came back out and noticed that Adrian had left; I'll have to find a way to talk to him tomorrow, unless he visits me tonight like he's been doing these past few weeks.

When I was ready, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, and I all headed outside and back to our rooms. Once we all got outside the cold night wind hit my skin and I started shivering because I didn't have a jacket. I tried to hide it to prevent everyone form worrying about me further but Dimitri seemed to notice.

"Roza, you must be freezing, here take my jacket."

"But won't you be cold?" I said as he placed his jacket around my shoulders.

"You're all I care about; I could care less if I'm cold."

_Ahhhh, how cute is that?,_ I heard Liss send me through the bond. I couldn't help but think the exact same thing as I slightly blushed and smiled while biting my bottom lip.

"Thanks" I said and then he put his arm around me.

We all continued to walk to our rooms in silence and then we came to the quad where we would have to separate splitting off into the moroi and dhampir dorms.

"Bye Rose, get some rest" _Amongst other things,_ I heard Liss send through the bond with a wink.

"I will Lissa, love ya, bye"

"Love ya too"

"Bye Sparky" I said to Christian.

"Bye Rose, get some rest and take it easy" He said, I love how protective he is of me. Ever since Spokane, he's been like a brother to me and I really appreciate it.

"I will Christian, thanks"

"Guardian Belikov" Christian nodded to Dimitri. I could sense he felt slightly awkward around Dimitri. I couldn't figure out why and then I realized it was because he didn't know about us. Liss must not have told him, which I was happy about because it meant that she kept her promise to me that she wouldn't tell anyone. I could feel through the bond that Liss was going to talk to him about it so I didn't bother explaining it.

"Goodnight Guardian Belikov, take care of her, and remember what we discussed earlier." Lissa said to which I gave her a very confused look but Dimitri seemed to clearly understand.

"I will Princess…"

"Lissa please"

"Right, Lissa, goodnight and goodnight Christian" Once that was said Dimitri and I turned to head the Female Novice dorms, we still had a lot to work out but I finally have my Dimitri back and I'm never letting him go again.

_Have fun Rose, try and behave tonight,_ Liss sent through the bond. I didn't answer her but I did giggle which let her know that I heard her.

"What was all that between Guardian Belikov and Rose?" I faintly heard Christian ask.

"I'll tell you but not hear, wait until we get to my room." Lissa replied.

Once they were out of ear shot I turned my head to look at Dimitri while we were walking and I noticed that he was staring at me.

"So Comrade, you going to tell me what Lissa was talking about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. She just wanted to inform me off what would happen if I hurt you again."

"What did she say to you?" I asked him slightly angry that Lissa would do that. Dimitri must have noticed this too.

"She only said what she did to make sure that I wouldn't hurt you again and I completely agree with her. If I ever hurt you again like the way I did, I would never be able to forgive myself for it."

"Then why did you?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"I did what I did to protect you. After what happened to you in Spokane I just kept visualizing you in Mason's position and me in yours. Rose I knew how much you loved me and I thought that if I got into a dangerous position like that, your love for me would cloud your judgment and you would end up paying the price with your life. If anything happened to you because of me, I would never be able to forgive myself. I could never live in a world where you don't exist. So I thought that if I left, you would be safe and move on with your life despite how miserable I was, but then Lissa called me telling me about how you were hurting yourself and I realized that I was cause the very thing I was trying to protect you from." I didn't realize I was crying until Dimitri reached up with his hand to stroke my cheek and wipe away the tears with his thumb. I then closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.

We were just outside the dorm building but we were hidden under the trees so none of the passing students seemed to notice.

"I came back because I realized that if I didn't have you in my life that I didn't want to live. Our lives are constantly put in danger and I don't want to come to the end of my life and realize that I could have had you the whole time. I can't put myself through that pain anymore. All I hope is that I haven't lost you completely"

"Dimitri, you never lost me to begin with. But what about Tasha?"

"Tasha and I were never together. The only reason I took her offer was because it was the convenient choice. I never cared for her the way I do you. I left her and Alberta was kind enough to give me my old job back."

"Really?"

"Really!" He replied with dead seriousness.

He then bent down and brushed his lips against mine. As soon as our lips met, the familiar fire burned between us and god how I missed it. How was I even able to breathe without this man in my life? As we continued to kiss, it became much more hungry and lust filled. He wrapped his arms around my waist to bring me closer to his body while I wrapped my arms around his neck and brushed my fingers through his hair to deepen the kiss.

We both knew where this was headed so we reluctantly broke apart. I was completely disappointed that we had to stop, and then Dimitri grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the dhampir dorms. I was slightly confused as to why he was pulling me into the building but then I realized that he was staying with all week to look after me and my mood suddenly grew excited of what's to come.

We hurriedly ran up to my without us looking too obvious as we passed through the lobby. We quickly made it to my door and I grabbed my key out to unlock the door and once that was done I opened the door and had Dimitri go in first as to avoid anyone from seeing him. I quickly checked the hall to make sure that no one had seen us and once I was satisfied no one had, I entered my room.

**-Warning: Following scene is for M rated viewers only due to content-**

**-If you wish to skip it, continue down until next bold printed message. Thank you and enjoy! -**

Once I was in my room, I turned to lock the door. After I did, Dimitri placed his hand around my waist while I was still facing the door. Electric shocks burst through my body from his simple touch. Dimitri's other hand went around my waist as well, which is when he pulled me backwards towards his chest. Then, I was suddenly turned around and pressed up against the wall with Dimitri pressed very closely to me.

He was breathing and kissing along my neck, and I couldn't help the moan that arose from my throat. I could then feel a slight pressure on my thigh coming from Dimitri's 'lower region'. I could tell he enjoyed it when I moaned for him which is why I did it again only a little louder.

I looked into Dimitri's eyes, and could see the hunger, desire, and love inside of him and I knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer. I grabbed his face, and crushed my lips against his. We began kissing with such passion as we had just done a little while ago; I felt it all throughout my body. Dimitri's hands then slipped to my hips and moved them under my shirt were he started caressing the exposed skin. When that wasn't enough for him he grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off with one swift movement. Once the article of clothing was disposed of, I repeated the same action on Dimitri. Seeing his exposed chest was better than anything I had ever seen. He truly was a god.

Kissing slowed to a more sensual tone and we were holding onto each other with almost everything we had. We didn't want to be parted again. I knew the moment I was going to give myself to him, and I believe he figured it out soon after, because he pulled back from kissing me.

"Roza? Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure in my life, I need you Dimitri." By this point we were both breathing rather fast.

"I need you too. I love you so much Roza, I have since the moment I saw you."

"I love you so much Dimitri, I've missed you so much."

Then, the passion and desire kicked in once again. Dimitri then picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed never breaking our earth shattering kiss. He then gracefully placed me on the bed then moved so that he was hovering above me. We had to break for air and when we did he didn't want us separated. He continued to kiss all the way up my jaw line to my ear where he began to lick and lightly nibble.

"Roza, I don't know how much longer I can control myself, you're far too irresistible." He said in a deep husky voice to the point where his accent was completely present. But just when I was about to reply saying how I didn't want him to, he continued.

"But I'm going to have to in order to worship your body like the devastatingly beautiful goddess you are." He said as he was kissing down the length of my neck all the way to my collar bone.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I know it was a stupid question, but when I'm with a man like Dimitri, I can't help but feel a little self conscious.

"How can you even ask that when I'm living every straight man's fantasy about you?" He said while still kissing my heated skin, but I heard a faint growl during the last part.

"Because, when I'm with you, I feel like I'm not good enough." I replied sheepishly. He then stopped and starred at me so intensely while pulling me closer to his chest.

"Don't you ever think that, it's I who is unworthy; No mortal man is." He said with such love.

"Then it's a good thing you're a god Comrade." After I said that I saw a little twinkle light up his eyes.

"No man is a god without his goddess by his side, and man do I." He said going back to kissing my neck again. Against my neck I heard him whisper, "You could put Aphrodite to shame my love."

When he said that it made my heart flutter. _He called me his love,_ I thought,_ He really does love me, that's all the reassurance I need._ Then he kissed this one spot between my neck and shoulder which caused me to moan quite loudly, which he seemed to enjoy because he did it again. And this time when he did it I arched my back up, pushing my chest towards him.

He took the opportunity to slide a hand behind my back where he unhooked my bra. Then using his teeth, he began to pull one bra strap down while the hand that wasn't on my back began to pull the other one down. As he did that, he allowed his nose and fingers to gently graze my arms sending shock waves straight to my center.

Once he had flung my bra across the room, he pulled back slightly to admire my half naked form.

He then muttered, "Абсолютно красивой, что же мне делать чтобы заслужить существо, прекрасно, как вы?" **(Absolutely** **beautiful, what did I do to deserve a creature as perfect as you?)**

I didn't understand anything he just said but I love it when he speaks to me in Russian, it's so sexy and such a turn on. He then resumed kissing from my shoulder down my chest until he reached my left breast and took my very erect nipple into his mouth while the hand that was on my back slid up to give my right some attention. As soon as his mouth made contact, I moaned in pleasure from the amazing feelings he was causing me to experience. He then switched his mouth to my other breast and showed it the exact same attention. It was such a simple thing, but felt so amazing with his mouth. His body was so close to mine, that I felt something poking me. I knew it was his penis, so I brushed it, and started rubbing through his jeans. That got a good moan out of Dimitri.

He then seemed to realize that we were both half dressed because he stopped fondling my breasts and continued to kiss down my stomach all the way to the edge of my jeans.

He was staring up at me keeping full eye contact as he popped the button to my jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down. He then gripped the edges of my pants and began to slowly drag them down my legs as he left butterfly kisses from my inner thighs all the way down to my ankles. I could feel myself dripping through my panties the whole time and I wasn't sure how much longer I could wait.

He then stood up taking in the sight of my near naked body aside from the shear panties I was currently wearing. As he was looking me over, he disposed of his jeans and black silk boxers using speed that could rival any strigoi. As he stood there, I began to take in the sight of his fully naked body. And by god, he was HUGE! How any man could be _that_ gifted is beyond me and then I began to wonder that because this is my first time, is this going to hurt. I don't know but I know Dimitri would never hurt me on purpose and if my first time is going to be with anyone, I'm glad that it's him.

I didn't realize that during my mind babble, he was still standing there looking at me with an amused filled expression.

"See something you like?" He asked using my infamous line from when he caught me with Jesse.

"No, I see something I love"

"As do I my love, as do I" He replied as he started to move towards me again.

He then leaned over me and began to skim his nose from the inside of my ankles all the way up to my inner thighs blowing air on my skin every now and then causing my body to break out in goose bumps.

Once he reached the top of my legs, my guess is his patience was beginning to waver because instead of taking off my panties, he ripped them in two. The action served to just excite me more.

He then lifted my right leg over his left shoulder while giving me a very seductive look. The entire time he did this, I kept giving him a look of utter shock thinking, is he really going to do this.

"Oh Roza, you're so wet," He then blow air right into my center, "and you smell so good," He then looked up again giving me a mischievous grin, "I wonder if you taste just as good."

He then used the end of his tongue and began to lick my slick folds. I gasped at the contact and then his tongue moved to my clit and began to suck, lick, and bite it which caused me to nearly come right there. I tried my hardest not to move while he did this but that obviously wasn't enough because he moved his right hand to rest on my stomach to keep me still.

Throughout all of this I was continuously moaning loudly in pleasure, I never knew I could feel like this, it was amazing, but not nearly as amazing as what he did next.

He dragged his left hand rather roughly along my right leg then he took two ofhis fingers and plunged them deep inside of me. I couldn't help the scream that erupted from me. This was by far the best experience of my life; I couldn't wait for _him_ to be inside of me. He started to pump his fingers inside of me which caused my lower stomach to begin to tighten. With him sucking my clit and pumping his fingers in and out of me at a hard, fast pace, it was only a matter of time before my orgasm would hit.I was nearing about to reach my climax when he pulled away.

I didn't appreciate the loss of his touch and by this point I was pretty much panting. He must have seen the pout form on my face because he pulled himself up and began to kiss a spot behind my ear eliciting a moan from me.

"You taste so good Roza, I could suck your wet pussy all day, but I need to be inside of you…. NOW!" He erupted in an animalistic growl when saying the last word. I had never seen this side of Dimitri before, but I love it. I knew that I needed him just as much as he needed me.

"I love you Dimitri, I need you"

"I love you too Roza," He said as he brushed his lips against mine, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Then he crushed his lips to mine in a deep, deep kiss, and plunged into me.

Since it was my first time, when he entered me I felt a stab of pain and it hurt. Oh man, did it hurt. It was so painful that a small scream escaped my lips.

Dimitri then immediately stopped moving and looked me in the eye.

"Roza… you're…. are you a…..?" He couldn't seem to form a complete thought.

"Surely you didn't believe all those rumors about me comrade."

"Never, I just thought that…."

"I've never felt the same way about anyone the way I do you, so why give myself to them?"

"I thought maybe you and Ivashkov…" He spat Adrian's name like a filthy word.

"Adrian is a friend, nothing more, despite his attempts. But what about you and Tasha?" I spat her name the same way he did Adrian's.

"I told you, Tasha and I were never together, we were just friends, I swear to you. No woman could steal my heart the way you have."

"Just like no man could steal mine like you have." By this point the pain I was feeling completely dissolved into blissful pleasure. When Dimitri noticed it all thoughts of conversation were completely forgotten of. He began to kiss my neck again as hepulled almost all the way out, and plunged back inside of me. He did this over, and over, and over. I couldn't help but moan and plead for him to do it harder, and faster, and deeper.

"Ahh Dimitri please!" I begged

"Please what my love? Tell me what you want."

"Harder!" He complied by thrusting into me like never before and oh my god did it feel amazing.

"Take me Dimitri; I'm almost there, ahh!" I screamed. Thank god for the lack of female novices so no one could hear me or we would be in so much trouble.

"Ahh, me too…" He groaned against my mouth. We were both so close to reaching our climaxes that it was only a matter of time.

I clung my legs around his waist as he thrusted as to allow him to go in further. When he did, I felt him hit one spot over and over again which caused me to moan his name over and over again which he seemed to really enjoy. As he pushed I felt myself begin to tighten around him and he felt it too.

"Let go Roza, cum to me!" And as if my body needed his permission I came hard and felt my muscles clench around him. After a few more thrusts he came too while letting out a loud, long, passion filled groan. As I felt him release himself into me, I was in euphoria.

He collapsed on top of me after that while still remaining inside of me. We were both panting in loud short breathes while trying to regain our normal breathing.

Once we did, Dimitri tried to roll off of me but I didn't want to lose the contact so I rolled with him 'til my head was lying on his chest when he moved his arms to wrap them around me protectively.

**-End of rated M scene-**

**-Continue from here-**

"That was …" I said trying to think of how to describe what just happened. But Dimitri seemed to have me covered.

"The most amazing love making anyone has ever experienced."

"Yeah it was! So how was I for my first time?"

"Amazing!" He said then kissed my forehead, "Incredible!" then my nose, "Absolutely perfect!" then he gave me a long and passionate kiss on my mouth. When he pulled back he had a breathtaking smile on his face which I couldn't help but match.

"How did I do for your first time? Was it how you dreamed it would be?"

"No, it was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. It was better than I could have ever dreamed of, thank you." Then I kissed his chest.

"My pleasure mоя красота " **(my beauty)**

After awhile of whispering sweet nothings to one another and kissing here and there, I fell asleep feeling completely amazing lying in the arms of the man I love. I could get used to being on bed rest.

_**-A few days later-**_

Today is my fifth day of my one week bed rest and it has been amazing. Dimitri has stayed with me the whole time never letting me out of his sight. I love being able to act like a real couple together even if it's not in public. Although we've barely slept much this past week. Oh well!

Valentine's Day is coming soon and for the first time in a long time I actually have a boyfriend. I can't wait to see what Dimitri has planned for it; he's been making romantic gestures all week such as breakfast in bed made up of my favorite, chocolate glazed doughnuts, accompanied by a single red rose every morning. God I love him!

He told me that today Lissa was coming by because she had to talk to me about something important, god only knows what that is.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and Dimitri being the overprotective gentleman he is who refused to let me answer the door, got up to answer it.

"Oh hi Dimitri, is Rose here?"

"Yes princ… I mean Lissa, she's right inside." I can only imagine the look she gave him when he was about to say princess. He then stepped aside to allow her entrance.

"Hey Liss, what's up?"

"Hey Rose, how are you feeling?" I could detect the underlying meaning in the question which caused me to smile.

"I'm really good." Dimitri must have heard the double meaning because he sat behind me on the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards his chest. I leaned into his touch and I heard Lissa send a message through the bond, _You two are absolutely perfect for each other._

"So what did you want to talk to me about Liss?"

"Well, next Friday is the annual Valentine's Day Dance and I realized that neither of us had dresses so I was going to go talk to Kirova about a possible shopping trip."

"That sounds great. I actually needed some new clothes for the spring." Dimitri then spoke up.

"How about I go talk to her? I needed to talk to Alberta about starting your training up again before the field experience anyway and it's on the way."

"You really wouldn't mind?" Lissa asked.

"It's not a problem. I'll set it up for Saturday in two days okay?"

"That would be great thank you."

"You all would be coming?"

"Well me, Rose, Christian, Adrian, and you probably so all we would need is some more guardians."

"Alright I'll be back," He then stood up and kissed me then whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, hurry back."

"Will do." Then he left.

"You two are so cute!" Lissa exclaimed, "I'm glad to see you smiling again."

"Me too, he just has that effect on me." I smiled to myself thinking of how much I love Dimitri.

**DPOV**

I just left Rose's room heading toward the headmistress's office to arrange a shopping trip for the princess and my Roza.

My Roza. God I love the sound of that. I could really get used to the idea of waking up every day with her in my arms which was the other reason I wanted to speak to Alberta to try and arrange having Rose move in with me. My heart races at just the thought of her living with me.

A few minutes later and I was standing outside of the headmistress's office and I lightly knocked.

"Come in" I heard her call, "Oh Guardian Belikov, what can I do for you?"

"I'm here upon request of the Princess to organize a shopping trip for her and her friends this Saturday to shop for attire for the dance next Friday."

"Very well, whom may I ask is all attending?"

"The Princess, Lord Ozera, Lord Ivashkov, and Miss Hathaway."

"Alright then I'll inform Guardian Petrov to organize the Guardians for the trip."

"I'll inform Guardian Petrov Headmistress, I was heading there next anyway."

"Very well then thank you. Good day Guardian Belikov and please inform Miss Hathaway that I wish her a healthy recovery."

"Of course Headmistress, thank you, have a nice day." With that said I exited her office and began heading down the hall towards Alberta's office. But while walking I was so distracted by my own thoughts that I didn't realize that I had run into someone.

"Dimka?"

"Tasha, what do you want?" Allowing my anger for her flow into my voice.

"Can't a friend say hi?"

"No because you aren't my friend, not after what you said about my Roza."

"I'm sorry I said those things, I was just a little upset, and can you blame me?"

"Why are you really here?"

"Like I said, I came to visit my nephew, is that a crime?"

"No but I also know that that isn't the whole truth. Stay away from me Tasha, but more importantly, stay away from Rose. If I hear that you've done anything to her, you'll have to answer me, got it?"

"Perfectly" She replied in a mock innocent voice. I didn't have the time or patience to deal with her right now so I simply turned on my heel and walked to Alberta's office.

When I got there I knocked on the door and waited for Alberta to say, "Come in", and then I proceeded to enter.

"Oh, Dimitri! I wasn't expecting to see you here. Is everything alright? Is Rose okay?" her voice getting slightly fearful towards the end.

"Everything's fine, great actually. I came here to discuss some things with you if that's quite alright?"

"Of course, what can I do for you?" She said while gesturing for me to take the seat across from her.

"Well for starters the Princess was given permission to go shopping this Saturday with Rose, Christian, and Adrian and because I was coming to see to anyway, I told the headmistress that I would discuss with you the Guardian arrangement for the trip."

"Very well then. I'm assuming that all those accompanying the princess know of your relationship with Rose."

"Yes, they all know, why?" I ask rather warily.

"Because I'm not the only Guardian around here who has taken notice of your and Rose's feelings," I was shocked, my eyes wide and mouth agape, Alberta sensing this continued to speak just as I was about to talk.

"There's nothing wrong, they all feel the same way I do about your relationship. The only reason I brought it up was to inform you that you will not be on duty that day but instead as a guest."

I looked at her as though she were crazy.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"What I'm saying is that you and Rose deserve some 'couple' time and you certainly aren't going to get that here so if I organize it so that all the Guardians going know of your and Rose's relationship…"

"Then Rose and I don't have to hide and we can be together in public." I finished.

"Precisely!"

"That's fantastic, thank you so much!"

"No problem, now you mentioned coming here for another reason?"

"Yes two things actually, the first is being reassigned to someone besides Tasha and Lissa, so that I can be closer to Rose. I would actually prefer if it was someone like Lord Ozera, if possible." I asked but it came out like more of a demand. If I couldn't be with Roza then I'm not sure what I'd do, but living without her was definitely NOT an option.

"Done, anything else?" She replied with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean 'done'?" I asked slightly confused. Reassignments could take at least a week to get finalized.

"Done as in I already took care of it when Rose was in the infirmary. I told you I knew about you two and when you came back and said that you were no longer Lady Ozera's Guardian I figured you would want another post close to Rose that wasn't with her because of the problem of loyalty so I assigned you to the closest person to her and that is Lord Ozera." Its official, Alberta is my new best friend!

"I can't thank you enough for this. This means so much to me." I said with complete sincerity.

"Dimitri, you're a very good friend of mine, but I'm not doing this entirely for you. I've come to see Rose as a daughter ever since Janine enrolled her here, and I definitely do not want to see her like she was been since you've been gone. And if I can do anything to prevent that from happening then I'll do it, no matter what." I really admired her for how much she loved Rose, not nearly as much as me, but still. Rose truly is gifted with how many people she has around her that care for her greatly.

"I hope you truly mean that because that was the other thing that I wanted to ask you, and it's kind of a big thing." I said a sheepishly.

"What would that be?" She asked, but I could have sworn I saw a knowing twinkle in her eye, almost as if she knows what I'm about to ask her, but it was gone far too quickly for me to know for sure.

"Well once Rose turns 18, she becomes a legal adult and therefore no one, not even the academy can do anything about our relationship and I was wondering if it was possible for Rose and me to live together?" I kind of rushed through the last part completely avoiding eye contact.

"Well Belikov, I will admit that that one is a bit of a stretch," she said honestly, my mood slightly dimming, "but," my mood brightened, "I'll see what I can do, we could always use one of the empty paired Guardian rooms. Just get rid of the two twin sized beds and possibly try to get a king sized bed in there. This could possibly work Dimitri, but I'm not making any promises but I'll see what I can do."

I can't believe my ears. Alberta just said there was a chance that I could possibly live with my Roza until graduation which is a good, solid 4 months. This has to be a dream and if it is, it's one I never want to wake up from. I am so ecstatic and because of my mood and great gratitude towards Alberta for all that she has done, I got up and wrapped her in a giant hug, showing just how much all this meant to me.

At first she tensed due to how completely shocked she must be with me hugging her, but then after a moment she relaxed and even hugged me back.

"I hope you take care of her Belikov, she means a lot to a lot of people, so prepare yourself for hell in the form of many people if you hurt her again." I then backed away from her so that she could see the complete and utter seriousness of my words.

"Alberta, you have my word that I will never hurt Rose again as long as I live. I don't think I could survive it another time if I did."

"Good that's all I wanted to hear." Then her office phone began to ring.

"I'll that you go, thank you again for everything, I'll see you on Saturday."

"Good-bye." And with that she picked up the phone as I walked out the door heading back to the woman I love with thoughts of total happiness.

I'm Christian Ozera's Guardian which means I get to see Roza all the time without putting our charges in danger. And not only that, but I'm might get to live with Roza after her birthday, which is only a little more than a month away, all the way until she graduates which is four months after that.

Could my day possibly get any better?

**TPOV**

I had just come from speaking with Guardian Petrov regarding my intentions here. She clearly feels protective of Rose, just like Dimka which is going to make it so much harder for me to get rid of the little tramp.

"I'm here upon request of the Princess to organize a shopping trip for her and her friends this Saturday to shop for attire for the dance next Friday."

I heard voices speaking as I passed the Headmistress's office, it sounded like Dimitri and Headmistress Kirova. _What dance are they talking about? What shopping trip?_ Thankfully the door was closed so I stepped closer to get a better idea of what it is that they're talking about.

"Very well, whom may I ask is all attending?"

"The Princess, Lord Ozera, Lord Ivashkov, and Miss Hathaway." _Ah, so the little tramp is going?_

"Alright then I'll inform Guardian Petrov to organize the Guardians for the trip."

"I'll inform Guardian Petrov Headmistress, I was heading there next anyway."

"Very well then thank you. Good day Guardian Belikov and please inform Miss Hathaway that I wish her a healthy recovery." _I hope the little bitch is in agony!_

"Of course Headmistress, thank you, have a nice day." _Oh shit, he's coming out. What do I do, what do I do? _I then decided to act like I was just walking down the hall like I had been doing awhile ago.

When Dimitri came out of her office heading towards Guardian Petrov's office I noticed that he seemed distracted because he barely noticed me,_ Probably thinking about her precious Roza, SKANK!_

"Dimka?" I said while I acted surprised.

"Tasha, what do you want?" Allowing my anger to flow into his voice. Clearly for me.

"Can't a friend say hi?" I decided to play innocent.

"No because you aren't my friend, not after what you said about my Roza."

"I'm sorry I said those things, I was just a little upset, and can you blame me?"

"Why are you really here?"

"Like I said, I came to visit my nephew, is that a crime?"

"No but I also know that that isn't the whole truth. Stay away from me Tasha, but more importantly, stay away from Rose. If I hear that you've done anything to her, you'll have to answer me, got it?" _He knows me too well; I'll have to be extra careful around him._

"Perfectly" I replied in a mock innocent voice. I hope he didn't catch it. Luckily he didn't because he simply turned on his heel and walked to Alberta's office.

I instantly knew that I had to go on that shopping trip. It's the only time I'll be able to get close enough to Rose.

I then went and knocked on the door of the headmistress's office where I was given a loud, "Come in."

"Oh, Lady Ozera, what brings you here?" _Time to put my acting skills to the test._

"Well I was talking to my nephew and he told me about a dance that is taking place next Friday, is that correct?"

"Yes, our annual Valentine's Day Dance, what about it?"

"Well, I was planning on attending but noticing I didn't pack the appropriate attire for the event, so I was just wondering if I could be granted temporary leave from the premises to go shopping for a dress on,… say… oh,… Saturday?" _Come on, come on, come on, and place me with the group Dimitri's going with._

"Well there just so happens to be group of students going this Saturday one of whom is your nephew so I'll just arrange for you to accompany them." _Bingo!_

"That would be fantastic, thank you!"

"No problem at all, I'll just call Guardian Petrov to inform her that there will be one more attending Saturday." _She played into my plan perfectly, and by the look on her face it appears she thinks that this whole idea was hers. Well I'll just let her think what she will, after all, as long as I destroy Rose and Get Dimitri in the longer run, everything will be perfect._

And with that I left the Headmistress to call Guardian Petrov with one thought on my mind; _Destroy Rose!_

Say good-bye to your precious Roza, Dimka, because she's not going to be around much longer, and I think I know just how to do it, then Dimka will be all mine!

**I know that Valentine's Day was not on a Friday but this is my story so… **

**BITE ME!**

**Be sure to check out the poll on my profile**

**Looking forward to your Reviews, really hoping to get at least 15 for this chapter**

**THANKS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a little thing about my story. **

**In this story, Victor's trial happened between the first and second book**

**just so you all know. Enjoy the rest of the story!**

**RPOV**

**-Saturday-**

Saturday has finally come. I have just finished my one week bed rest, which I was kind of disappointed about because I won't get to spend as much time with Dimitri anymore. But he promised me that he would try to sneak way when he didn't have any shifts to spend time with me.

I may just have to make a little detour today to Victoria's Secret to but a little surprise for him when he makes his late night visits.

I'm currently standing near the Academy's front gates with Dimitri while we wait for everyone else to show up. Dimitri had stayed the night last night for his final night in my dorm for my bed rest. So this morning he was my alarm clock and a sexy sounding alarm clock he is, and he woke me up to make sure that I was early for once.

So here we are waiting for everyone to get here while a comfortable silence surrounds Dimitri and me. As I looked into the face of the man I love, I can't help but remember what he told me two days ago after he came back from talking to Kirova.

_**-Flashback-**_

Lissa had just left my room after we had talked for a while to probably to spend time with Christian. While she was gone I couldn't help but to think about my Russian God. And as if me thinking of him summoned him, he walked into my room with the biggest smile in his face.

It was rare to see him smile but when he did, it lit up a room, and this smile was like one I've never seen. It lit up his whole face and his eyes showed that he was very happy and excited about something.

"What are you so happy about Comrade?" I asked him while a smile of my own crept onto my face.

"Several things actually." He replied while he walked towards me, laid on the bed, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"And what would those things be?" I asked, very curious myself.

"Well one, I was able to get the shopping trip approved so that is what you will be doing Saturday."

"That's great, but something tells me that's not all."

"You would be right. Alberta is organizing it so that all those going know about us therefore we won't have to hide. So you and I will be able to act like a real couple, meaning holding hands, kissing each other whenever we want, and many other things. She's also having extra Guardians go so that both you and I won't have to be on duty and we can just have fun."

"Are you serious?" I asked because clearly this is too good to be true.

"Completely my love and that's not all."

"How on earth could it possible get any better?" I probably have the biggest smile on my face right now.

"Well when I was talking to Alberta I wanted to ask her if I could be reassigned to another Moroi so that we could still be together but not put Lissa in danger."

"And what did she say?" I asked getting slightly nervous.

"She said she already took care of it and that after graduation I will be the Guardian of a young Lord Christian Ozera." And with that said my smile got so much bigger than what it was 5 minutes ago.

"Are you kidding me? This is fantastic! Christian is going to be with Lissa nearly 24/7 which means that you and I will rarely have to spend any time apart." After that I kissed him with everything that I had to show him how happy I was.

Something told me that there was something else he wanted to tell me but that was completely forgotten when he started to pull my shirt over my head. We then spent the rest of the day in each other's arms.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Just as the memory faded, I saw a lot of figures approach us from a distance. As they got closer, I recognized them as Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and eight Guardians including, Stan, Celeste, Yuri, Jean, Stephan, Emil, one I could not remember the name of for the life of me, and Alberta, whom seemed to have a somewhat sad expression on her face.

Dimitri arm never left my waist as they all came over to us which felt really nice because I've always wanted to love Dimitri in public.

Once they all got closer I asked, "Alright is everybody ready to go?"

"Not quite." Alberta replied. She then walked up to Dimitri and whispered something in his ear, and by the way his arm tightened around my waist, I could tell it wasn't good.

"What do mean?" Dimitri asked in a low angry voice.

"She somehow managed to invite herself, I'm not sure how. I'm sorry." She said to both of us.

"What are you talking about? Who invited herself?" And just when I finished the question, I got my answer.

"Hello everyone. Everybody ready to go shopping?" Spoke an exceptionally annoying voice. Everyone then turned towards the direction the voice spoke from and standing there stood none other than Tasha Ozera.

_What is she doing here?_ I asked to myself. I was just about to ask Lissa why she invited her because she knew I hated her for taking Dimitri. But when I did I saw confusion written all over her face. When she noticed me looking at her, she gave a slight shrug and said through the bond, _I don't know why she's here, I didn't invite her. I'm so sorry, are you going to be okay?_ I wasn't sure if I was or not but nothing is going to ruin my day with Dimitri.

As she got closer, I noticed how she was glaring at the arm Dimitri had around my waist, Dimitri seemed to notice too because he wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me back towards his chest in a comforting gesture.

"What are you doing here Tasha?" Dimitri asked her with a slight growl in his voice. She was still glaring at me but after he spoke she lifted her gaze to Dimitri and gave him a large smile.

"Well I heard about the dance on Friday and I didn't have anything to wear so I asked the Headmistress if I could go shopping and she suggested that I go with you because you were all going anyway, so here I am." Judging from the look in her eyes, I could tell that she wanted to go with us to probably try to get closer to Dimitri, but there was something in her eyes that told me she was hiding something. What that something was, I'm not sure.

At this point, two of the Guardians had pulled up two black SUVs due to how many of us were going.

When we went to go get in, my group of friends got in and I noticed how Alberta had the guardians block Tasha from getting in with us so that our car was filled leaving her to have to take the other SUV.

Needless to say Tasha wasn't happy about this, and with a glare towards me and Alberta, she got into the other car. Dimitri, Yuri, and I were sitting in the back with Lissa, Christian, and Adrian sitting in the middle. Stan was driving our car and Alberta was sitting shot gun. Everyone else was in the other car with Tasha. When I looked up towards the front at Alberta, she smiled back at Dimitri and me and gave us a wink. God I love her.

I was sitting in the between Yuri and Dimitri in the back of the car with my head resting against Dimitri while his arm was wrapped around me pulling me closer to him as the car started it's long drive to the mall.

As we drove, we had just passed the boundary of the wards when out of nowhere; I get the worst headache of my life. I shot up out of Dimitri's embrace and clutched my head as immense pain shot through my skull.

I could faintly hear people calling my name asking me if I was alright.

After awhile of trying to ignore the pain using the same method I use when trying to block Lissa out, I started feeling better. When I opened my eyes everyone was staring at me with worried filled faces.

"I'm okay, I'm not sure what happened, I just got this huge headache. But I'm better now; it's probably from not eating this morning."

"Roza, are you sure you're okay?" Dimitri asked me, concern and worry for me filled his eyes.

"I'm fine Comrade, maybe when we get there if we could stop by the food court to grab something real quick for me to eat."

"Sure, Rose, are you really okay?" This time Lissa was the one that asked.

"I'm fine Liss. I'm just going to sleep until we get there okay?"

"Okay, we'll wake you when we get there."

"Thanks" And with that I leaned back into Dimitri while he wrapped his arms around me. I could tell he was still worried about me but I pushed that aside and found sleep rather quickly. But before I closed my eyes I could have sworn I saw the shadow of someone flying passed the window.


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry about not updating sooner, I've had this chapter done for like two months but my computer crashed but luckily, my friend being the greatest person on the planet that she is, was able to recover everything. Enjoy!**

_**Previously:**_

_I could tell he was still worried about me but I pushed that aside and found sleep rather quickly. But before I closed my eyes I could have sworn I saw the shadow of someone flying passed the window._

**RPOV**

I little later on I had the feeling of someone gently shaking me and calling my name, telling me to wake up. I was just about to tell them off until I caught wind of that oh so familiar scent, and then, in a deep, husky Russian accent that I love so much, I heard him whisper into my ear something that would make me do anything and everything he asked me to do.

"Wake up mоя красота** (my beauty). **We're here and I'm just dying to see you in a dress that will make me want to take you right there in the store." He said as he grazed his hand up and down my inner thigh.

I could still feel the electric shocks run through me despite wearing denim jeans. And My God he was making me _so wet_. I slowly opened my eyes to see my Russian God a few inches from my face with a wide smile on his face with a hint of lust and so much love in his eyes. This gave me the perfect chance to tease him.

"Well if you want to do that with me just trying on dresses, I can't wait 'til we stop by Victoria's Secret." Once I said that, his entire face went completely lust filled. I also took notice to the slow bulge arising in his pants which caused me to full on smirk at what I could make this God amongst men do.

I then leaned in towards him so that I could seductively whisper in his ear. But not until I tease him a little more by grazing my hand over his slowly growing bulge.

"Would you like that Dimitri?" I put as must seduction into my voice and judging by how tight his jeans are, I had my answer but I wanted to hear him say it.

But all he did, or could manage to do, was nod his head while moaning and panting at my touch and the thought of seeing me in lingerie for him. And just as I was about to tease him further, he cut me off by pressing his lips to mine in a fierce passionate kiss.

As he kissed me, he slowly slide one hand onto my lower back and pulled me closer to his chest while the other hand was wrapped up in my hair to deepen our kiss. And just as the hand on my lower back moved under my shirt to tease my skin, there was a knock on the window and I suddenly remembered where we were.

"Hey Belikov! If you're going to suck her face all day, let us know so we all don't have to wait around for you two to finish up. We all have things to do." I heard Dimitri growling at Christian for the interruption even if he couldn't hear it.

"Be out in a second Sparky!" I called back to Christian, then Dimitri and I slowly exited the SUV.

Once we got out we were met with many smiles from the guardians, a few giggles from Lissa, a smirk from Christian, a somewhat sad smile from Adrian, and a deadly glare from Tasha. Oh well, she can suck it up, she's the one who wanted to come.

Dimitri clearly noticed the look she was giving us because he then wrapped his arms protectively around my waist pressing me up against his chest.

"So is everyone ready to go?" Lissa asked to try and break the slightly awkward silence. And just as she did I noticed Tasha get a dangerous glint in her eye, as if she were hiding something, but it was so feint that I don't think anyone else would have noticed. _I'm probably just being paranoid_, I thought to myself but something in the pit of my stomach is telling me something's not right.

We all began walking towards the mall with me still deep in thought, but I was brought out of it by the sound of my Russian God.

"Roza, are you sure you're feeling better?" I could hear and see the concern coming from him.

"I'm fine Comrade, my headache is more of a low hum in the back of my head now, I promise you that I'm okay."

"Alright, but if it comes back like it did before, you tell me okay? I don't like seeing you in pain."

"I promise, you'll be the first person I tell. Happy?"

"Yes, thank you." With that said we all returned to the task ahead, finding dresses for us girls, and suits for the boys. My god I can't wait to see Dimitri in a tux. I was so happy when he told me that Alberta gave him the night off. We won't be able to be together at the dance itself because the students aren't allowed to know about us yet, but he said that he would still be there because he is Christian's Guardian. But he also promised me that we would get some alone time together afterwards, which I can't wait for.

The boy's tuxes will take the least amount of time so we all agreed to get our dresses first. So Lissa and I began to head to all the major dress stores.

We had been to two already with no luck but then we came across a new store that had just opened recently, so we all thought that we'd go check it out. We hadn't even been in the place for five minutes and Lissa found the perfect dress. It was a light pink color that would go perfectly with her skin tone. It was tight at the top with a little jeweled triangle at the top of her breasts along with a jeweled belt at the end of the tight part right before it poofed out at her waist and ended right at her knees. I can't wait to see her try it on, I have no doubt that she'll look just like the princess she is. **(Picture on profile)**

After a few more minutes Tasha found a dress as well, and after looking at it, could she find a more slutty dress. And going by my standards, that's saying something. Her dress was a teal color that clung everywhere with a draping piece of fabric starting at the breasts and ending at the left hip. In my personal opinion it seemed way too small for anyone and will probably make her look way too desperate. The damn thing wouldn't even make it to half thigh.** (Picture on profile) **She's clearly trying to get Dimitri to notice her, but just wait until she sees the dress I get because out of the corner of my eye, I see the perfect dress for me. It's a blood red dress that would bring the color of my eyes out. It's a halter top with red lace that would push my already large breasts up further and would cling to my curves making me look even more sexy and judging from the groan I heard escape Dimitri's throat, I think he definitely likes it as much as I do. **(Picture on profile)** Once I grabbed the dress in my size all us girls headed to the dressing rooms to try our dresses on.

We were able to get three dressing rooms right next to each other. I got then one in the center with Lissa on my left and Tasha on my right.

Once I was dressed, I took a look in the full length mirror in my stall so I could see the dress, and once I did, it was everything I thought it would. It made me look sexy and I couldn't wait to see the look on Dimitri's face. If he has even half the reaction he did the night of Victor's lust charm, then I will end the evening with a smile on my face.

**-Slight Rated M scene ahead-**

**-If you wish to skip, go to next bolded part-**

Once I was ready I stepped out of the stall to show everyone the dress. Once I did, all conversations stopped as everyone turned to look at me in the dress. Adrian's face was completely taken by lust. Christian was wide eyed but quickly turned as Lissa stepped out in her dress. And I was right when I thought she'd look like a princess. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her dress and from the look on Christian's face he thought so too amongst other things and from the feelings I was getting through the bond, Lissa loved his reaction. I was bracing myself for the reaction I would get from Dimitri, because I had this terrible fear that he would hate the dress. But when I looked at him, his face showed lust, desire, need, but most of all love. I slowly and seductively began to walk towards Dimitri noticing how his eyes glazed over as he took in my body. I could see his breathing becoming uneven and the slight rise in his pants, and with that I knew I couldn't help myself. I then sat on his lap with my legs on either side of him, making sure that I brushed _him_ just slightly eliciting a moan from him.

"Roza… don't… not here" He could barely form a sentence but I could tell he really wanted to, especially when his hands started to rub my inner thighs very close to my panties.

"Don't what Comrade, because it looks to me like you're enjoying yourself," I said to him then I leaned in closer to whisper in his ear while applying a little more pressure to his bulge cause him to moan and inch closer to my extremely wet panties while rubbing a little bit harder, "All I want is for you to touch me, just a little. No one's watching us, they're all at the register or getting changed," and then I started nibbling on his ear lobe and then moaned, "Please?"

And with that said, I felt my panties shift and then his thumb started to rub my clit. With that I closed my eyes as I softly moaned just enjoying the feel of him. I then felt his warm breathe against my ear as he began to whisper so no one could hear him.

"Roza, I want to take you so badly right here, but I don't think the people that work here would enjoy it as much as I would, so move that gorgeous, sexy ass of yours and go change before I change my mind." He then kissed me behind the ear which he knows is my weak spot for getting me to do anything.

**-Okay, enjoy the rest of the story-**

It's probably better if we didn't do _that_ here because that headache from earlier is starting to come back again, and I'm also starting to feel a little pain in my back. Then just as I got off of Dimitri I felt fear come through the bond, and just as I was about to turn around to see what caused Lissa to feel that, I felt her hand on my arm and then the feeling of her using Spirit through the bond.

Then just as it came, it was gone, along with the pain in my back. As I turned to Lissa to ask why she did that, when it was probably just a training injury, she pulled me into a hug telling me how hot I looked in this dress and how I had to go change so that I could buy it. I was still kind of confused as to why she would heal me, especially in public, but the happy feelings I was feeling through the bond and the little moment I just had with Dimitri was enough to make me let it go.

Just as I began to turn around and head towards the dressing rooms I could have sworn I so some guy starring at me. I probably just imagined it.

After I had changed and everyone paid for their things, we headed out to continue with our shopping.

Several hours later and everyone had everything that they needed for the dance and then a few things like this one dress I found that I thought Dimitri would absolutely love, **(Picture on profile)** but because it was almost lunchtime for the humans, and we dhampirs were hungry, me especially, we all decided to get something to eat.

As we were walking towards the food court, Christian suddenly stopped.

We were all looking at him confused when he spoke.

"I, ah, need to make a quick stop. It won't take long. Why don't you all go ahead, and Dimitri and I will meet you all in a bit." When he spoke, there was a nervous tint to his voice.

Clearly Lissa didn't notice it because she gave him a quick kiss and a short, "Hurry back," before he started to walk away. But not until after my Russian god gave me a kiss saying that they would be right back.

I wondered what they could possibly be doing but then my stomach growled and my mind immediately went to a different topic. But I did get the satisfaction of watching Tasha ball her hands into fists while giving me a death glare, oh well.

The guys returned back and after we all got something to eat Alberta spoke.

"Alright, are we all ready to leave?"

"NO!" Lissa and I both yelled at the same time.

"Why? What did we forget?" She asked clearly confused.

"Lissa and I have to make a special stop before we can leave. We promised the boys." I told her while whispering that last part.

"Oh," she said once she realized what I meant, "well then, let's hurry up. I'm sure Dimitri can't wait." She replied while laughing through the last part.

Dimitri came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Alberta, I've been looking forward to this part all day." He told her with the utmost seriousness.

When I looked him in the eye, I could see the lust and the love in them and I absolutely loved it. I couldn't wait to try on lingerie for him.

But of course our little moment had to be ruined by none other than Tasha.

"What are you talking about? Where are we going?"

"Victoria's Secret" Lissa and I say at the same time.

Christian's face was instantly taken over by lust when he found out where we were going while Dimitri's became even more lust filled when he heard it said out loud. But Tasha on the other hand seemed to become furious and then in another instant changed into an innocent face with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh good, I need to get some new lingerie." She said while trying to be seductive while looking at Dimitri, but he was clearly just as disgusted as the rest of us after her statement, but no one could beat Christian's look of horror after imagining his Aunt half naked.

So with everyone simply ignoring Tasha's comment, while also trying to get rid of the mental image, we made our way towards Victoria's Secret.

As soon as Liss and I walked through the door, we took off in opposite directions in search of the sexiest outfits to _please _our men, while they trailed behind us like love sick puppies.

Liss and I went to opposite sides of the store because Lissa was more princess/ pretty lingerie, while I was more 'sex on legs' as Dimitri likes to call it.

After twenty minutes or so, Lissa, me, and _Tasha_, shudder, all met at the dressing rooms to try on our 'outfits' for our men. I only let Dimitri see a few of the outfits as I picked them out, because I still wanted to surprise him. Through the bond I could tell Lissa did the same thing with Christian.

I then quickly changed into my first outfit to show Dimitri, the only people out there were Christian, Dimitri, and Adrian, much to Dimitri's annoyance. Dimitri had threatened all the male guardians and Adrian that he would kill them if they even spared a glance at me. All the guardians decided to wait outside the store because Dimitri really would kick their asses, but Adrian being the pain in the ass that he is ignored Dimitri's threat.

Once changed I looked at myself in the full length mirror that was in the dressing room and my god, I looked good. It was a tiny lacey bra and panty set with sheer thigh high stockings and suspenders.** (Picture on profile)**

Once I was sure that nothing was going to fall out and that I looked perfect, I knocked on the divider that separated the rooms to see if Lissa was ready. I wanted us both to go out together so that we can see each other.

"Hey Liss, you ready?"

"Yeah, I am, you?" she replied seconds later.

"Yeah… okay… on the count of three… 1…2…3!" and with that we both walked out of the rooms and as soon as I saw Lissa's outfit I loved it. It was so her.

She was wearing a cute pink stripped bra and panty set with black trim, again, very her.** (Picture on profile)**

I then turned my eyes to a certain Russian God and I think I stunned him because he didn't move a single muscle accept for one between his legs. I could his pupils dilate and hear his breathing come out in uneven pants. Then his muscles tensed because I think he was about to come right there but he was definitely fighting the urge. If this is the reaction I get with just this, I wonder what will happen with the next four I have for him.

Through the bond I could feel Lissa getting the same reaction and thinking along the same lines as me.

Then just as I was about to say something very seductive to Dimitri that would no doubt further test his control. I heard a throat being cleared from my right. Everyone immediately broke from their trances to see where the noise came from and as soon as I did, I wished I hadn't.

Standing there with a smirk on her face was Tasha in the most unflattering piece of lingerie I have ever seen. It was this black almost one piece that was connected by share black with little purple pieces going down the middle. **(Picture on profile) **With her skin tone and eye color, she should definitely not be wearing that. And judging from the look of disgust on Christian's face, this image was definitely one he could have gone without. But I did however notice that as soon as Dimitri looked at her, his face scrunched in disgust and then quickly returned to me with a lust filled look. But what made it even better was the look of rage Tasha got right before she stomped back into the changing room hopefully putting her clothes back on I really didn't want to see that.

With that Liss and I turned and went back into the dressing rooms so that we could change into our next outfits. My next outfit was a cut-out teddy piece. It had a halter neck tie with a black sheer piece that ran straight from the center of my breasts and went all the way down past my shaved 'region' going into a thong backing. **(Picture on profile) **I think that this will definitely test my Russian God's control, I'm expecting a very long sleepless night tonight. I could feel through the bond that Lissa was just about to walk out so I didn't bother knocking and just went out with her. And surprise, surprise, another pink one, only this one was slightly smaller and very revealing for Lissa. **(Picture on profile)**

The growl I heard coming from Dimitri's direction was enough to draw my attention to him, and as soon as I did I immediately wanted to walk up to him to help 'relieve' his 'pain' because judging from his intense breathing and extremely red face I could tell that it must be physically painful for him to be that hard. Definitely a _long, fun_ night indeed. Dimitri still hasn't said anything yet but probably because he's incapable of the simple task, but all I need is his facial expressions to tell me that he really likes them. And I'm sure he'll continue showing me tonight.

Just as I was about to turn to go back into my dressing room I caught sight of Tasha who on the other hand clearly could not take a hint because she managed to put on something even more revealing and if I thought the last piece was bad, this was worse.

She was wearing something of a similar design as mine but definitely did not work for her and from the shudder that I saw run through Dimitri, he agreed with me.** (Picture on profile)**

She just got even angrier and stormed back into her dressing room again and this time I prayed she got the hint.

For my next outfit I wasn't sure what to put on so I thought I would slip into Lissa's head to see what she was going out in next. She decided to wear a piece from the fantasy section; it was a naughty nurse piece. **(Picture on profile) **From her thoughts I was able to get a reason for it. It was because with her being a 'healer' and all she thought it would be cute. After slipping back into my own mind I had to give a slight chuckle to her thought process.

After I did that, I thought I might as well put my fantasy piece on which was a cowgirl piece.** (Picture on profile)** I think that this piece will end up being one of Dimitri's favorites. And as soon as I walked out I was right.

I actually think that he stopped breathing. I just hope that he makes it through the rest of the show, but at this rate I didn't see that happening. So I thought I would see how he was holding up by teasing him a little bit.

I cat walked towards him with a slight swing of my hips, drawing his eyes to my lower half. I then stopped about a foot in front of him making sure my vest was open so I could reveal my very apparent cleavage and tilted my hat.

"Howdy Comrade" I said in my most seductive voice.

What I got in return was, "mmm… umm…hmm" which I took as a good sign as his mouth was dropped open. I had a feeling he would enjoy it because one night when we were sleeping together I heard him mumbling a fantasy about me in a cowgirl outfit 'riding' him like a naughty outlaw. I always knew he secretly wanted to be in the Wild West, I just hope that I come close to what he had me look like. But by the look on his face I would say that I exceeded his very dirty expectations and that very soon we will be living his naughty fantasy.

I then walked over to him and sat on his lap. I then leaned into him so that I could whisper into his ear.

**-Slight Rated M scene ahead-**

**-If you wish to skip, go to next bolded part-**

"What do you think of my outfit Comrade?" I said as I nibbled on his earlobe

"Roza… Are you trying to kill me? I can barely move because it's too painful." He replied as he began to stroke my inner thigh and kiss my neck.

"Well it seems to me that you're not in too much pain because you seem to be enjoying your-SELF" the last part came out as a gasp as I felt him shift the thong under the skirt and begin to rub my clit. "Mmm" I moaned out but still making sure that it wasn't too loud, we were after all in public.

"You like that Roza?" He said as he began to rub me slightly harder and GOD did it feel _good._

"Very much Comrade" I whispered in his ear while I was pressing my chest into his.

I was very impressed that he was the one to initiate this kinky scene as opposed to earlier when I did, but then again I did pretty much let him see me in three very sexy outfits that would make any man want to jump me. And I'm pretty sure that if Dimitri weren't sitting right next to him that Adrian would have tried to have his way with me right there.

I think that Dimitri was losing his control rather quickly because he was rubbing me harder and faster and it was getting very hard for me to hold back the moans fighting to escape my lips.

**-Okay, enjoy the rest of the story-**

Then just as I was about to suggest to Dimitri that we should continue this in the dressing room we were interrupted by _yet another_ cough from behind us.

Dimitri and I quickly stopped what we were doing and turned to see the enraged face of Tasha Ozera who, thankfully, was fully clothed.

"Lissa asked me to come let you know Rose that she was checking out and wondering if you were done yet." I could tell that she was happy about ruining Dimitri and I's moment but I didn't let it bother me because we would be continuing later anyway.

"Thanks Tasha for letting me know and tell Lissa that I'll be done in a second I just have to go change." I replied in a fake nice tone but it clearly didn't fool Tasha because she through a glare at me right before walking away. I really hate that bitch!

"Ignore her Roza, she's just trying to get a reaction from you" Dimitri said trying to calm me down.

"Well it's working. You know the only reason she came was to try and seduce you."

"I know and she can continue trying for the rest of her life because you are the only one I enjoy trying to seduce me. I mean come on, just look at what you're wearing." He said while making a sweeping motion over my body at the last part.

"Well then I should probably go change so that we can get out of here so I can relieve your," I started out saying in a seductive voice then leaned in applying pressure to his member then whispering in his ear, "physical pain". That got a moan out of him.

"Please hurry," he said then looked down and said, "I'm not sure how much longer I can wait."

I didn't want him to be in pain any longer and I was really horny so I quickly got off of him and turned around to head to my dressing room but just before I did I felt I pleasurable sting on my ass and when I turned back around I saw Dimitri with a wicked smirk and a lust filled look on his face.

"Did you just spank me?" I asked him completely shocked that he would do it, but secretly shot a thrill through my entire body.

"That was for being naughty Roza, and later I'll make sure that you're properly punished." He said in a husky voice making his accent that much more pronounced. I definitely didn't want to waste anymore time, so right after throwing him my sexiest smile, I ran back to my dressing room to change.

Once I was changed, I grabbed the three outfits that I tried on for Dimitri and two others that I didn't because I wanted to surprise him with them. **(Pictures on profile)**

After I made sure I had everything, I exited the dressing room and headed towards the cash register where I saw Dimitri waiting for me. I quickly paid for my things after making sure Dimitri didn't see the two secret outfits. But unfortunately Lissa did. She came up to me asking to see my two extra outfits and then she told me that she did the same thing and then showed me hers.** (Pictures on profile) **Which I must admit were quite shocking knowing Lissa, but I guess the girls got a dark side and it comes in the form of a slutty lingerie wearer. I'm so proud.

Lissa and I quickly hid our stuff back in our bags as we saw our guys walking rather strangely towards us.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked as Dimitri walked over to me.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked getting slightly worried.

"I'm fine, I promise" he replied while entwining our hands together and kissing me on the cheek. He seemed a little embarrassed so I decided to save it for a later time when we were alone.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Adrian stated rather quickly right as we were leaving the store.

"Me too," shouted Christian immediately after. I wonder why they seem so urgent to go to the bathroom. Then I heard a sexy Russian laced voiced from next to me say,

"Well they'll need a guardian so I'll just go with them." He said in a rushed breathe, he also seemed very jittery. I wonder what's gotten into all of them. Then just before they all took off to the nearest bathroom I caught site of three hitched tents and immediately understood what they would be doing in the bathroom.

I fought so hard not to laugh right there, but as soon as the guys were out of earshot, I couldn't hold it in any longer and immediately broke out in hysterics. Everyone was giving me concerned looks thinking that I was crazy. Then I heard Lissa's voice through the bond, _Rose are you okay? What's so funny?_

I tried to calm myself down enough to tell her what was happening, key word being try. But after a few minutes I managed it. I simply walked over to Lissa so that I could whisper in her ear so that I wouldn't embarrass the guys.

And as soon as I told her what I saw, she broke out into hysterics as well and I couldn't help but join her. We both achieved our goals of turning on our men. When we calmed down we high fived being very proud of our work.

After about fifteen to twenty minutes, all three guys came out with relieved looks on their faces. Lissa and I took one look at each other burst out laughing again.

All three guys looked utterly confused until realization dawned on all their faces and they turned the brightest shade of red I've ever seen.

I quickly made my way over to Dimitri and grabbed his hand after I kissed him telling him that only Lissa and I know what happened which caused him to relax slightly.

We all then started to make our way to the vans to make sure we were gone before nightfall which wasn't for another hour or so.

"All better Comrade?" I asked as we were out of earshot from the rest of the group.

"Much better, thanks for asking." He said while avoiding my eyes. He was embarrassed that I found out what he did, that is so cute.

"I must admit that I'm a little disappointed." I said in a way to make him think that I was mad at him.

"You are?" he replied rather sheepishly, afraid that I might treat him differently.

"Yes," then I switched to my seductive voice, "I wanted to be the one to relieve your pain, I wish you would have taken me with you. You could have had a much more pleasurable release." I finished licking my lips causing him to be taken over by lust again.

"Well I'm very sorry my Roza. I'll definitely keep that in mind for next time."

"I sure hope so Comrade." I said winking at him while giving him my man eater smile causing him to growl at me playfully.

We then continued on to the vans with our hands interlocked while receiving glares from Tasha the whole time clearly overhearing Dimitri and I's conversation. Oh well.

Once we all got to the vans, all the guardians began to load the trunks with all the shopping bags we got today. While I was waiting for them to finish I thought I saw a group of people starring at us but when I looked back, they were gone. That's strange; I could have sworn that I saw them earlier today.

Then I was brought out of my thoughts when I started to notice that my headache was also starting to come back and that I was starting to see black shadows in my vision. I quickly started to put up blocks to try and block out the pain. And once I felt the pain subsided I opened my eyes. Then I felt two large muscular arms grab me from behind around the waist.

I could smell his aftershave and his breathe along my neck and couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Everyone's ready to go, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming, could you honestly leave without me?" I replied while turning around in his arms.

"No, I'll never leave you again." He said with complete seriousness in his eyes and his voice.

"I know" and with that said he gave me the most passionate kiss we've ever shared and I knew that he loved me more than anything in the world.

Once he pulled away he grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the van. I quickly got in followed by Dimitri and noticed that everyone was sitting in the same places as they were on the way here. As soon as everyone was situated, Stan started the van and we pulled out.

"Remember Roza, I still have to 'punish' you for earlier. If I were you, I would try and get all the sleep I could, because it will be a very long time before you'll get to again with what I have planned." Dimitri breathed against my neck while slowly rubbing my breast and then pinching my nipple through the fabric causing my breathing to hitch. How he expected me to sleep after doing that to me I'll never know. But then he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to his chest and began humming to me while stroking my hair. After a while I began to feel tired so I mumbled an "I love you" to Dimitri then receiving one back.

And with that I slowly began to slip into drowsiness in the arms of the man I love after a long fun day. But I can't help but have a strange feeling that something big was going to happen soon.

**Alright so I have this done, and I'm almost done with chapter 11 which will be in Tasha's pov and a mystery pov. I will be having a mini contest, who ever can guess who the mystery pov is, and it was sort of mentioned in this chapter, will get a sneak peek of chapter 11 before I post it 24 hours later.**

**I would also like to get to at least 100 reviews with this chapter and the next so please review, tell your friends about it, because I really enjoy hearing about what you all think about my story.**

**Thank You! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I would like to apologize to the people who correctly answered the mystery pov, I was not able to send you the chapter due to problems that I am having with my computer. Please forgive me; I had every intention of sending the chapter to you.**

**So I would like to say CONGRATULATIONS ****to **_**-Rosemarie Sophie Belikov-**_** and **_**LittleDhampir123**___**who were the only two who correctly guessed the mystery pov.**

**And to all those who thought that Victor was the mystery pov, in my story, Victor is still in prison, so no, sorry!**

**ENJOY!**

**TPOV**

_Say good-bye to your precious Roza, Dimka, because she's not going to be around much longer, and I think I know just how to do it, then Dimka will be all mine!_

**-Saturday-**

Today is the day that I put my plan into action and once it's put in place it will only be a matter of time before Dimka is mine!

_**-Flashback-**_

I had just left the Headmistresses' Office trying to think of a way to get rid of Rose once and for all.

I was just passing one of the student lounges when I heard a bunch of student laughing and curiosity got the better of me so I went to go see what was so funny.

When I entered the lounge, I saw a group of students watching a television show. Due to the nocturnal schedule we Moroi stay on, there are rarely ever any good TV shows on. Which is why I was confused about why they were laughing, and then as I got closer I found out why. They were watching a show from a local channel.

The show was about a group of humans who hunt for the supernatural. Apparently they were laughing at them because they were doing a 'Vampire Special' this month and the things they were saying about vampires were completely off, although they did get the part right about how vampires can go into the sunlight, or at least half right. I had to admit the show was really funny. But then I reminded myself how I have to think of a plan on how to get Rose. And just as I was leaving I heard one of the humans say something that caught my attention.

"If you have any information on where we could collect a vampire specimen, please contact us at the number on the bottom of your screen."

I immediately got an idea of how I can take care of Rose without having to directly do it myself. I quickly entered the number that was on the TV into my phone, pressed call, and stepped outside the lounge so that no one would hear me. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello, you've reached Missoula Supernatural, Inc., Greg speaking, how can I help you?" Asked Greg, apparently.

"Hello, I called because I just saw one of your shows and I would like to report a vampire sighting and I was wondering if you and your group could take care of it for me." I replied trying to sound both sincere and innocent.

"Of course, my group and I will look into it straight away, but I'm going to need some information first such as a location of the target, physical description, anything that could help." He said.

"Well I know that she'll be at the Missoula Mall this coming up Saturday from opening to about sundown, and that she'll be with a rather large group of people. She's about 5'8", has almond colored skin, and long dark brown hair. She'll be in a group with a blonde girl with green eyes, a boy with black hair and blue eyes, and a 6'7" guy with shoulder length brown hair. Does that help?" I really hoped that they could take care of the little bitch for me, then I wouldn't have to get my hands dirty and then I will have Dimka all to myself.

"Yes that's perfect and I'll have my team check it out, thank you for your help." And with that said I hung up with a smile on my face.

_**-End Flashback-**_

I'm now on my way to meet everyone at the gates to go to the mall.

As I'm walking towards them, I can see everyone Dimitri's arm around the little skank's waist. I can't believe he would actually want to be seen in public with her, we would make a much better couple, and I'm sure everyone would think so too, if only he could see it. But I'm not worried, after today, none of us will ever have to see the little tramp again.

When I get close enough, I can see Dimka tense when Alberta whispers something in his ear, which means she probably just told him that I was coming. He then said something too low for me to hear but then I hear her reply.

"She somehow managed to invite herself, I'm not sure how. I'm sorry." She said which means she was talking about me.

"What are you talking about? Who invited herself?" I hear the little bitch say, which is when I decided to give her her answer.

"Hello everyone. Everybody ready to go shopping?" I said. Everyone then turned towards me.

As I was getting closer Dimitri's arm never left Rose's waist and I couldn't help but glare at it. It should be me in his arms, not that blood whore.

Dimitri seemed to notice my look because he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her back towards his chest almost as if protecting her from me, but he doesn't realize he's too late.

"What are you doing here Tasha?" Dimitri asked me with a slight growl in his voice. I was still glaring at the little bitch but after he spoke I lifted my gaze to Dimitri and gave him a large smile.

"Well I heard about the dance on Friday and I didn't have anything to wear so I asked the Headmistress if I could go shopping and she suggested that I go with you because you were all going anyway, so here I am." Little do they know that I'll be spending my time trying to seduce Dimitri, I plan on wearing a very skimpy dress. That's probably the only reason Dimitri likes her, because she dresses like tramp. Well if Dimitri likes that kind of thing, I'll just have to start wearing those kinds of clothes. And I also want to go to make sure those humans take care of Rose.

At this point, two of the Guardians had pulled up two black SUVs probably because of how many of us were going. I'm going to make sure that I sit next to Dimitri.

When we went to go get in, Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Rose, and two Guardians got in and just as I was about to follow Alberta had some guardians block me from getting in leaving me with having to take the other SUV. That bitch!

I glared at Rose and Alberta then headed to the other car.

**Skipping ahead to when they all get to the mall**

Once we all arrived at the mall and got out I noticed that Dimitri and the little tramp weren't here. I could then see two dark figures inside the car through the tinted windows and knew that they were my Dimka and that bitch. And then I saw him kiss her which instantly made my blood boil.

Obviously I wasn't the only one to notice because Christian went up to the car and knocked on the window causing them to instantly separate. Thank god!

"Hey Belikov! If you're going to suck her face all day, let us know so we all don't have to wait around for you two to finish up. We all have things to do." I didn't really like the way Christian phrased it but it got the job done so oh well.

"Be out in a second Sparky!" I heard that slut call back to Christian, then Dimitri and her slowly exited the SUV.

Once they got out I heard some giggles from Lissa, but I didn't see what anyone else was doing because I refused to stop giving that slut the deadliest glare I could manage.

Dimitri then noticed the look I was giving her because he then wrapped his arms protectively around her waist pressing her up against his chest, _again_.

"So is everyone ready to go?" Lissa asked to try and break the slightly awkward silence. And just as Lissa said that I instantly remembered what I had planned for today. _I hope the bitch ends in agony._

We all began walking towards the mall with me trying to find the group of humans from that show.

Once we entered the mall we began to devise a plan to keep safe while also finding dresses for us girls, and suits for the boys. I can't wait for Dimka to see me in my dress, maybe then he'll ask me to the dance. It's not like he can go with that bitch.

The boy's tuxes will take the least amount of time so we all agreed to get our dresses first.

We had been to two already with no luck, I mean yes I did find a few dresses that weren't bad but none of them were sexy enough for my Dimka but then we came across a new store that had just opened recently, so we all thought that we'd go check it out. We had only just entered the place and after five minutes Lissa found the perfect dress. **(Picture on profile)**

After a few more minutes I managed to find the perfect dress that will just make Dimitri drool. **(Picture on profile) **I had turned around to show Dimitri the dress to try and see his reaction before I try it on but when I do, I see he's staring at Rose and the dress she picked out. **(Picture on profile)** In my opinion I think she'll look absolutely horrid in the dress but whatever helps push Dimitri towards me I'll take. Once she grabbed the dress, we all headed to the dressing rooms to try our dresses on.

We were able to get three dressing rooms right next to each other. I got then Rose was in the center with Lissa to her left and me on her right, perfect.

Once I was dressed, I took a look in the full length mirror in my stall so I could see the dress, and once I did, I knew it would bring Dimitri to his knees. It made me look sexy and I knew that Dimitri would absolutely love it.

Once I was ready I stepped out of the stall to show everyone the dress. But when I did not one single person spared a glance at me. Christian was looking at Lissa in her dress. Adrian was starring at Rose as was Dimitri. His face showed lust towards the little tramp. Then she slowly and seductively began to walk towards Dimitri noticing how his eyes glazed over as he took in her body. Just like the little whore she is. I could see his breathing becoming uneven and I wished he would just look at me once then he would be giving me that reaction. I then saw her sit on his lap with her legs on either side of him, and I couldn't take it anymore.

And just as I was about to turn back into my dressing room, I saw one of the humans from the show standing in the store occasionally glancing at Rose. I then knew that I had to do something that would convince them that Rose was a vampire. _Now what is something that humans believe vampires do? Ah ha, they believe that all vampires are immortal and therefore can heal themselves._

And I know just how to hurt her. I've been waiting to do this for a while now. I quickly glance around to make sure that no one's looking. All the Guardians are either waiting outside or by the register with Adrian and Christian, while Lissa is in the dressing room changing. I quickly take my brief moment of luck and start to make a burn mark on the bitch's back.

Then Rose started getting up so I quickly stopped because I also heard Lissa starting to come out of her room.

Then once Lissa came out of her room, she rushed to Rose's side where she instantly began to heal Rose, just as I had hoped she would.

Once she finished with her 'injury' she pulled Rose into a hug.

I then began to turn around and head towards the dressing rooms to change when I noticed the human starring at Rose clearly witnessing what just happened. _YES!_

After everyone had changed and paid for their things, we headed out to continue with our shopping.

Several hours later and everyone had everything that they needed for the dance. But because it was almost lunchtime for the humans, and the dhampirs were hungry, along with us Moroi who wanted a light snack, we all decided to get something to eat.

As we were walking towards the food court, Christian suddenly stopped.

We were all looking at him confused when he spoke.

"I, ah, need to make a quick stop. It won't take long. Why don't you all go ahead, and Dimitri and I will meet you all in a bit." When he spoke, there was a nervous tint to his voice. Clearly Lissa didn't notice it because she gave him a quick kiss and a short, "Hurry back," before he started to walk away. But only after Dimka gave that diseased creature a kiss saying that they would be right back. Thankfully no one noticed what he was doing, but I did.

The other day when he came by to visit me at the cabin at the academy, he asked for the Ozera family ring so that he could propose to Lissa. **(Picture on profile)** The ring had been in our family for several generations and many years ago my brother and his wife had planned on giving it to Christian when he had met the right person. After what happened with them, the guardians who killed them were able to give me some of their personal belongings that they found on them, the ring being included. When Christian told me he was going to propose to Lissa, I was thrilled so I gave it to him immediately so that he could have it sized which means it's obviously finished and he's going to pick it up now.

The guys returned back and after we all got something to eat Alberta spoke.

"Alright, are we all ready to leave?"

"NO!" Lissa and Rose both yelled at the same time.

"Why? What did we forget?" She asked clearly confused.

"Lissa and I have to make a special stop before we can leave." Rose told her while whispering that last part to Alberta so none of us could hear.

"Oh," she said with realization on her face, "well then, let's hurry up. I'm sure Dimitri can't wait." She replied while laughing through the last part. _What is she talking about?_

Dimitri came up behind Rose wrapping his arms around my waist. That little skanky ass bitch.

"Alberta, I've been looking forward to this part all day." He told her with the utmost seriousness.

"What are you talking about? Where are we going?"

"Victoria's Secret" Lissa and Rose say at the same time.

I was furious at that slut for trying to seduce my Dimka further but then I realized that I would get a second chance at seducing Dimka.

"Oh good, I need to get some new lingerie." I said in my best seductive voice while looking at Dimitri, and when he shivered I knew that he was excited to see me half naked and then we all made our way towards Victoria's Secret.

As soon as I walked through the door I took off in search of the sexiest outfits to _please _Dimitri, but he trailing behind Rose's skanky ass.

After twenty minutes or so, Lissa, the slut, and I all met at the dressing rooms to try on our 'outfits' for our men. Dimitri didn't see any of the outfits I picked out, because he was too busy following Rose but once he sees me he won't be able to contain himself.

I then quickly changed into my first outfit to show Dimitri, the only people out there were Christian, Dimitri, and Adrian. I'm not entirely sure why none of the guardians came inside.

Once changed I looked at myself in the full length mirror that was in the dressing room and I knew that it would win Dimitri over.** (Picture on profile)**

I then heard a knock on the other side of the divider that separated the rooms and heard Rose ask Lissa something.

"Hey Liss, you ready?"

"Yeah, I am, you?" she replied seconds later. I figured I would go out with them so that Rose could see how Dimitri stares at me instead of her.

"Yeah… okay… on the count of three… 1…2…3!"

Once I walked out of my room, I expected Dimitri to not be able to take his eyes off of me, but it wasn't me he could take his eyes off of, it was that slut. And the outfit she wore was positively horrid looking on her.

I knew that I had to get Dimitri's attention somehow so I did the easiest most sure fire thing.

I cleared my throat.

Everyone immediately broke from their trances to see where the noise came from and as soon as they did I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as everyone starred at me. But then I saw how as soon as Dimitri looked at me, he scrunched his face in disgust and then quickly returned to Rose with a lust filled look. I was pissed that he would do that to me so I instantly thought that it must be the outfit so I stomped back into the changing room to change into a similar outfit I saw Rose pick out.

Once I came out I saw that Rose had already come out and was heading back to her room, probably because Dimitri shot her down. I know that I look so much better in this outfit then she does in hers.** (Picture on profile)**

And when I looked towards Dimitri, I saw another shiver run through him but this one appeared to be in disgust which made me even angrier at that slut so I stormed back into my dressing room again and decided that I wouldn't try anymore outfits on. Because clearly, as long as Rose was here, I wouldn't get anything out of him. But I won't have to wait much longer.

As soon as I was dressed I left the dressing room and walked towards the entrance to wait with the Guardians.

After a few minutes I saw Lissa, Christian, and Adrian walking towards the counter to pay for their things so I walked towards them because the Guardians weren't very good company.

As I got closer I noticed how Christian and Adrian's faces seemed flushed. And that they were walking rather strangely.

As I got closer I overheard Lissa say, "I wonder where Rose and Dimitri are?" I then looked around to see if I could find them and when I did I started to ball my fists. I saw Rose sitting on Dimka's lap while he was kissing her neck.

"Well I found them, let me just go and get them." Lissa said but I quickly intervened.

"No, I'll go get them, you pay for your things dear." I told her but she was very reluctant to letting me do it, but it's not like she had a say in the matter because I quickly started walking towards them enraged and when I got closer I coughed loudly to get their attention.

They quickly stopped what they had been doing and turned to see me.

"Lissa asked me to come let you know Rose that she was checking out and wondering if you were done yet." I said rather happy about ruining their moment but Rose didn't seem too angry about it.

"Thanks Tasha for letting me know and tell Lissa that I'll be done in a second I just have to go change." She replied in a fake nice tone but it didn't fool me so I through a glare at her right before walking away. God I really hate that bitch!

After that, I quickly walked back towards everyone and a few minutes later Dimitri and Rose were heading towards the cash register. But I could also see Dimitri walking strangely just like Adrian and Christian. After everyone paid I Lissa run up to Rose asking her about something, quite honestly I didn't give a shit.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I heard Rose ask Dimitri as he walked over to her.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, I promise" he replied while entwining their hands together and kissing her on the cheek. That should be me!

"I have to go to the bathroom," Adrian stated rather quickly right as we were leaving the store.

"Me too," shouted Christian immediately after. I wonder why they seem so urgent to go to the bathroom. Then I heard a sexy Russian laced voice say,

"Well they'll need a guardian so I'll just go with them." He said in a rushed breathe, he also seemed very jittery. I wonder what's gotten into all of them.

Then as soon as the guys were out of earshot, I heard Rose brake out in hysterics. She's gone completely insane.

She tried to calm herself down and after a few minutes she managed it. Then she walked over to Lissa to whisper something in her ear so that no one else could hear.

Then as soon as Rose told Lissa whatever she had to, Lissa too broke out into hysterics as well and Rose join her. When they calmed down they high fived one another for a reason no one but them understood.

After about fifteen to twenty minutes, all three guys came out with relieved looks on their faces. _I wonder why? _Lissa and Rose then burst out laughing once again.

I was still completely confused about what the hell was going on and it just pissed me off further. And then I saw all three guys looking utterly confused as well but then realization dawned on all their faces and they turned the brightest shade of red I've ever seen. _What the hell is going on?_

I was just about to ask but then I saw Rose quickly make her way over to Dimitri and grab his hand and kiss him whispering something into his ear causing him to relax slightly. _That little bitch!_

We all then started to make our way to the vans to make sure we were gone before nightfall which wasn't for another hour or so.

As we were walking back to the vans I couldn't stop myself from over hearing what my Dimka and the little slut were talking about, and all the giggling and growling coming from them was making me angrier and angrier by the second. And on top of that, they had their hand interlocked. I wish I could walk over there and rip their hands apart and reclaim Dimitri for myself where I know he belongs.

Once we all got to the vans, all the guardians began to load the trunks with all the shopping bags we got today. While I was waiting for them to finish I saw the group of people from the show starring at Rose, but then I saw them take off somewhere in the parking lot. _Why the hell aren't they doing something? Urg, humans!_

Once the vans were all loaded up, we all got in and what do you know, I got stuck riding in the other van again. The other van was in front of ours and we began to pull out. It was only out of the corner of my eye that I saw another car following us discreetly. None of the Guardians saw them as a threat but I was able to see the driver who was one of the humans from the show.

_YES!_ They're probably going to follow us so that they can get Rose. I hope the little tramp suffers for what she's done to Dimka and me. But no worries, those humans will take care of her for me. _I can hardly wait!_

**HPOV (Human)**

I had just received a phone call from a woman who claimed that she knew of a vampire and asked if my group and I could look into it for her. I told her that I would look into and asked if she could give me any information and she gave me a time, date, and place where the creature would be along with _its_ description. I told her that my team would be there, and with that she hung up.

"Hey guys listen up! I just got an anonymous tip and we have a possible vampire that's going to be at the Missoula Mall Saturday and we're going to see if the information's legit or not. So everybody get rested up and get the equipment packed up and ready to go. We hunt Saturday!"

**-Saturday-**

We had all just arrived at the Missoula Mall looking as casual as possible trying to blend in without drawing the vampire's attention.

Just as we entered the mall, we saw a large group of people who fit the caller's profile and then we got a visual of the target. And my god she was beautiful. But all vampires are, that's how they lure you in for them to feed off of you.

They were all headed to do some shopping so my group and I decided to split up to avoid detection.

The group of people were all headed to dress stores and at the third one, they went to try on some stuff giving me the perfect chance to get a closer visual on the target.

I went inside pretending that I was looking at clothes but actually I was waiting to see this girl to see if she was a real vampire or if she was just a regular, _beautiful_, girl.

After a few minutes, I heard a door open and glanced toward the dressing rooms and _Oh My God!_ That girl was absolutely stunning then she slowly and seductively began to walk towards this guy who was probably her boyfriend. If she is a vampire, then she probably has him in some kind of trance, but if she's not then he is one lucky bastard. I then saw her sit on his lap with her legs on either side of him and couldn't keep my eyes off of her but knew I had to as to avoid detection. So I would occasionally glance at her while walking around making sure I maintained a visual.

Then after a few minutes I begin to notice a mark forming on her back. _What is that?_ After looking at her for a little longer, I see it getting bigger and I can clearly identify it as a burn mark but she doesn't seem to notice. Vampires do have a very high pain tolerance. Now if she can heal the mark then I'll know for a fact that she's a vampire.

Then the girl starts getting up and I make it look like I wasn't looking at her but I make sure that I can see her out of the corner of my eye so that I can see if she heals herself. Then I notice another girl coming up to her and after she places her hand on the girls shoulder, the mark completely disappears.

And that is all the proof I need that she's a vampire. I'll have to get my team together so that we can plan for her capture so that we can experiment on the species.

Then just before I was about to turn and leave, the vampire made brief eye contact with me so I turned and headed out the door as quickly as I could without being caught. After a while when I noticed no one following me, I sent a text to the rest of the group to let them know that the target has been found.

After that we all met up at the food court to organize and we all decided to just follow that creature around to see what she does and then when she leaves, we'll follow her and that will be where we make our attack.

Throughout the day, my group and I were able to follow them from shoe stores, jewelry stores, the food court, all the way through their Victoria's Secret stop. And may I say that all of the guys from our group could not stop starring. She may be an evil creature of the night, but she's got a really hot body.

After they were all done they began to head towards the exit which means that this is what we've been waiting for since we located the target.

We all waited from a fair distance from them to make sure that they didn't suspect us. But after awhile the vampire looked our way briefly so we all quickly took off and headed to our car. Once we were all inside we started the engine and waited for the vampire and her group to pull out and once they did we managed to follow them while also making sure they didn't suspect us.

We had been driving for almost three hours and they still haven't stopped, but I guess that when you're a vampire, you need to stay somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

Then after another fifteen minutes or so, their vans pulled off onto a side road which looked like a private drive. So my group and I continued driving until we found a dirt road leading off into the same general direction of the vans.

After driving for a while we managed to come to a gated area which looked almost like a back entrance. We then all got out and climbed over the gate and began to sprint to where we saw lights while also avoiding the occasional tall dark figure that were probably security.

Then after a while, the forest we were in began to thin out and we were able to see the outlining of a tall castle like building that resembled more of a school then anything.

Then after a while we saw the vampire girl heading into a building followed by the very tall guy who was clearly her boyfriend that was located near the edge of the forest which means that this is probably where she stays/sleeps. We all then quickly ran back to our car and drove off very excited about our find. Then when we arrived back at our head quarters we began to start planning our attack on how to get the creature.

After several hours of planning and organizing we decided that we would follow through with our plan this coming up Friday night where we will kidnap this creature and experiment on her until we prove to the world that vampires exist. We just have to make sure that when we do kidnap her, that we don't get caught by her boyfriend who looks fully equipped to kick each and every one of our asses.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took me so long to post, my sister was in a serious car accident just after Christmas so I've been spending most of my time at the hospital with her. The doctor's said that she would make a full recovery and that she can come home tomorrow.**

**So with that said, this chapter is kind of short but I should have more posted within the next few days.**

**Enjoy!**

**RPOV**

_**-Friday-**_

Today is the day of the dance. The past week seemed to fly by rather quickly.

Besides all my boring classes, I think I had a great week. Lissa and I had been hanging out a lot more and talking, both very excited about the dance tonight. Dimitri and I have been trying to spend time together in our free time and he also was reinstated as my mentor so I've started training again this week. He's also been sneaking into my room every night because he says he can't sleep without me in his arms, I feel the same way. Dimitri and I can't go to the dance together because he's still a teacher and I'm 17 so not everyone can know about us yet. But he said that he would still be there and that Alberta was going to have a student teacher dance so that I could dance with Dimitri at least once, after all it is Valentine's Day and I want to dance with my boyfriend. _I absolutely love saying that._ But Dimitri said that he would make it up to me by us having a romantic dinner in his room after the dance and that I could stay the night because tomorrow is Saturday. This may be the best weekend of my life.

And to my pleasure, I've hardly seen Tasha around campus.

But as I was saying, today is the day of the dance and classes have just finished and I was now heading to the gym for my after school practice.

As I enter the gym, I notice nothing is set-up and that it is completely empty. Then just as I was about to call out if anyone was there, I smelt _his_ scent just before he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind pulling me toward his chest.

I knew that it was Dimitri instantly so I relaxed my body and tilted my head to the side to give him access to my neck which he didn't hesitate to kiss causing me to moan at his touch.

He started kissing me at the base of my neck and started to kiss up my neck until he got to my ear where he took my earlobe in between his teeth and started to suck, causing me to gasp out at the pleasure coursing through my body.

"Roza, you should be more aware of your surroundings, you didn't even put up a fight." He whispered in my ear before spinning me around in his arms.

"Well Comrade, I knew it was you because no strigoi smells that good," I told him then switched my voice to turn seductive and leaned into him causing his breathing to speed up, "besides, if you were strigoi, all I would have to do is this," I whispered slowly as I trailed my hands down his chest to position my hands in the right places. Then as soon as I finished, I moved to swipe his legs out from under him while also flipping him over so that he would land on his back.

In a matter of seconds he was lying on the floor on his back with a very surprised look on his face with me pinning him.

I then leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Never let your guard down Comrade." Then I leaned in and kissed him with all the love I left for him in the moment.

I was then about to pull back, but Dimitri noticing what I was about to do, flipped us over so that he was hovering over me deepening the kiss further. After a few minutes, we broke the kiss so that we could breathe I then took the opportunity to talk.

"So Comrade, why isn't anything set up?" I asked in a slightly breathless voice.

"Well I thought that I would cancel practice so that you could go and get ready for the dance tonight because I am dying to see you in that sexy red dress again," he said and then dropped his voice into his sexy as hell seductive, Russian voice," although I wouldn't mind finishing this." He then resumed kissing me, and the kiss was so perfect that I almost felt compelled to stay there with him and finish what he started but I needed time to get ready. So I did the last thing in the world I wanted to do, I pulled away, which ended up causing Dimitri to make the cutest noise ever, which was somewhere between a groan and a whimper. This made me smile.

"Why are you smiling? You're torturing me by not letting me kiss you." He said with a pout on his face causing my smile to grow.

"Sorry about that but I need time to get ready for tonight so that I can torture you further by making myself look so sexy that all you'll be thinking about all night is wondering whether or not the dress will be easy to rip from my body." And with that, I flipped him back over and ran out of the gym before he could do anything else.

As I was walking back towards my dorm room I got a message from Lissa through the bond telling me that she was waiting for me in my room already with everything we would need for tonight. So with that I pushed myself to jog the rest of the way to my room.

Once I got into my room, I saw Lissa already setting up everything throughout my room. I spared a glance at the clock next to my and saw that we still had about four hours to get ready for the dance, but knowing Lissa, she planned on using the full four hours.

As soon as she noticed me standing in the room she handed me my robe, shower caddie, and shower shoes and told me to go get a shower. So I immediately ran into the shower room on my floor.

As soon as I got into the shower and under the water, I felt myself relax; I hadn't realized how long it had been since I just took the time to relax like this. I'm usually always in a hurry in the morning because I'm always late for practice so I don't get to do this that often but I miss it. I then quickly shampooed and conditioned my hair, and shaved because I knew that Dimitri and I would be busy tonight. Just thinking about Dimitri brought a smile to my face. I couldn't believe he was mine and that we could be together. I also could not wait to see him in a tux.

I must have taken longer in the shower than I thought because the next thing I know Lissa is yelling at me through the bond telling me that I had been in the shower for almost an hour. It wasn't until she told me that that I realized my fingers were very pruned. I then shut off the water and dried off quickly. Then as soon as I had my robe on and had all of my things, and quickly got back to my room before Lissa bit my head off, no pun intended.

"What took you so long?" Lissa asked as soon as walked through the door.

"Sorry I just lost track of time" I replied while taking the towel off my head and brushing my hair out.

"Well you're lucky we still have time to get ready now get over here so that I can do your hair since mine's finished." She said as she directed me towards the designated seat where she would do my hair. As I walked towards the seat, I took the time to notice her hair. Her blonde hair was done in soft curls that fell around her shoulder and down her back ending just around her shoulder blades. Her hair was also pinned back slightly so that it didn't cover her face. **(Picture on Profile)** The hairstyle looked beautiful on her and once she puts her makeup and dress on, she'll look absolutely wonderful.

As soon as I was seated Lissa began to blow dry my hair which took longer than I thought it would due to the length of my hair. I was thinking that maybe I should cut it but quickly dismissed the idea because I hated the thought of cutting my hair, and besides, Dimitri loved my hair.

After Lissa dried my hair she then began to curl my hair into soft curls like hers. This only took a few minutes. She then pulled it back into a low, side pony tail to keep it out of my face. She then quickly covered it in hair spray to keep it in place and then took a mirror and showed me it. **(Picture on Profile)** I thought it looked great but once I was finished then I would look sexy as hell, Dimitri won't know what hit him.

As soon as Lissa had finished with my hair we both then moved onto make up. I decided that for my make up that I wanted to go natural, so I chose a light brown eye shadow to help bring out my eyes with a little gold glitter. I then applied some eye liner and mascara so that you could faintly notice it. And then as a final touch I put on some of the lip gloss that Dimitri got for me. When I was finished I looked over at Lissa who was just finishing up.

Lissa did something similar to me by going natural. Only she decided to use a pink tinted eye shadow which in contrast to her green eyes made her look stunning. Once we were both finished and packed up all Lissa's hair and makeup stuff, I turned to the clock and saw that we had only a half hour left until the dance started.

Seeing this Lissa and I got all our jewelry and accessories on and then slipped our dresses on. And they were everything we hoped they would be. Lissa looked absolutely fantastic in her dress and with everything else she had on, she looked like the perfect princess. And me, well, I looked drop dead sexy. I couldn't wait for Dimitri to see it. Lissa and I then hurried and slipped our shoes on and were out the door with ten minutes to spare. Liss and I agreed to Dimitri and Christian at the dance to give some time to talk.

As we were walking towards the dance, I noticed Lissa fidgeting with her hand, her left hand to be exact, and through the bond I could tell that she wanted to tell me something and that whatever it was, she was extremely happy about it. Then just as I was about to ask her about it, I heard a noise come from the adjacent woods to my dorm building. It sounded like a branch snapping, and if it weren't for my heightened hearing, I may have missed it. I continued to listen for any other noises while pushing Lissa behind me in case there was a threat lurking in the shadows.

I could feel Lissa's worry flow through the bond, then just as I was about to grab Lissa and make a run for it to the gym to try and notify the guardians, I felt a stinging sensation in my shoulder. When I looked down to see what it was, I saw a dart looking thing sticking out of my shoulder. I then pulled it out and held it up to look at it more closely and after getting a slightly dizzy feeling in my head I realized it was a tranquilizing dart.

I then looked back to where the dart was shot from and saw a group of about seven or eight humans dressed in camouflage emerge from the woods each carrying a dart gun.

Thinking that they were after Lissa, I pushed her back while telling her to run and get help by alerting the guardians, but as she got further away, I realized that it wasn't her they were after, it was me.

A few of the humans began to approach me but despite the dart that they shot at me, my mind was beginning to slightly clear up. When two of the humans who I noticed were male approached me with rope, I struck out with a kick and punch sending them both back a few feet.

"She's still pretty strong, quick, fire a few more darts." And before I even have time to understand what they said I felt about ten more stings throughout my body and soon my sight began to get darker. It wasn't longer before I completely collapsed onto the ground and then just before I completely went unconscious, I saw Lissa make it to the gym.


	13. Chapter 13

**If you just came to this chapter, please turn back one or you will miss the previous chapter because I replaced the author's not.**

**Enjoy!**

**DPOV**

Christian and I were standing outside of the gym where the dance was being held while we waited for our girlfriends. Christian was just telling me how he finally proposed to Lissa last night and that she said yes and then we both saw Lissa running towards us screaming and crying hysterically.

She kept going on about something to do with Rose which got me worried but no one could make out what she was saying because she kept crying.

"Lissa, what's wrong? What about Rose?" I said while trying to get the story out of her while the worry in me kept rising.

"Princess, calm down, deep breathes, and tell us what happened." Alberta said coming up behind me probably from hearing Lissa. After a few deep breathes from Lissa so that she could talk, she began to tell us what happened, and as she did, I could feel my fear spike.

"Rose and I were on our way here and then Rose heard something come from the woods, she started pushing me behind her and then something shot her. When she looked at it, it was a tranquilizing dart. When we both looked back at where it came from we saw eight humans coming out of the woods with dart guns. Rose pushed me out of the way and told me to run and get help, she's still fighting them."

Lissa then broke down crying, while Christian wrapped his arms around her in a comforting gesture. All I could think about was that my Roza was in trouble. I was so wrapped in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear what Alberta asked next.

"Princess where did this happen? Where's Rose" Alberta asked in a serious tone.

"Near the woods by the female novice dorms" Lissa replied while tears were streaming from her eyes. And as soon as she said that I was running towards Rose's building to try and get there before those bastards hurt her.

I could faintly hear Alberta running behind me while also alerting the guardians over the radio to notify them on the situation and for back up. I didn't care just as long as I got to my Roza and make all the people who hurt her, suffer.

As I get closer to where Lissa said they were attacked, I can start to hear muffled screaming in the distance coming from the woods. I would know those screams anywhere. Alberta clearly heard them too because her, Stan, Yuri, Jean, and a few more guardians started running alongside me into the forest.

As we get closer to the schools perimeter, I could just make out a van and a group of people but what I instantly focused on was Rose, bound at the wrists, ankles, and gagged, being carried off by a bunch of humans towards the van.

I could clearly see Rose thrashing and screaming trying to fight her way out and get away but couldn't.

And then I saw her look up clearly hearing us approach before the humans did and just as we made eye contact, sending a thousand messages to one another, one of the sons of bitches stuck something in her neck and then I saw the love of my life close her eyes and her body go limp.

After they did that, I pushed myself to go faster, knowing I had to get there, get to her. But unfortunately the humans heard us and began to scurry. I saw a few of them through Rose into the back of the van and the rest began to get into it but not before I finally reached them and managed to get a hold of one.

The human who I found to be male began to fight me. But he quickly learned that he was no match for I pissed off Russian dhampir as he fell to the ground unconscious. Just as I was about to run towards van again, I saw it take off down a dirt road.

I started running after the van knowing that I would never get to it but I couldn't accept it. I couldn't process anything logical, only that I had to get to my Roza.

But the van kept getting farther and farther away until it was completely out of eyesight and I couldn't run anymore. I then collapsed on my knees starring into the distance where the love of my life had been taken. The pain pulsing through my body was unbearable, I could barely breathe.

I then heard footsteps approaching me from behind but I made no attempt at moving. I had no reason to fear for my life because my reason for living had just been taken from me.

"We'll get her back Dimitri, I promise! We have a few of the humans in custody and we're interrogating them once they regain consciousness." When she spoke, I instantly recognized the voice belonged to Alberta.

"I want to be there when you do" I told her, well more like demanded.

"Dimitri, I don't think that that's a good ide…."

"I don't care what you think is a good idea or not, I'm going to be there!" I said as I stood up to look her in the eye. I know that I sounded way out of line but I didn't care. The woman I love was just kidnapped and I was going to be interrogating the little fuckers that were part of it.

Alberta must have seen the determination in my eyes or voice because she allowed me to come with her and a few others to the interrogation along with giving me special permission to hurt them a little.

We were heading back toward the school but just before I reentered the forest to get back to the school, I turned around and made a silent promise to my Roza that I would get her back even if it was the last thing I did.


	14. Chapter 14

**Just a random musing:**

**Did anyone notice how Jill went from being an air user in the third book to being a water user in the fourth?**

**RPOV**

"_She's still pretty strong, quick, fire a few more darts." And before I even have time to understand what they said I felt about ten more stings throughout my body and soon my sight began to get darker. It wasn't longer before I completely collapsed onto the ground and then just before I completely went unconscious, I saw Lissa make it to the gym._

_Even though I was unconscious I was still aware of what was going on around me. I could feel them tying my wrists and ankles and tying something around my mouth. I could then feel them lift me up and begin walking and judging from the occasional snapping branch I would say that they were taking me through the woods that they attacked from._

_After some time and we were still moving, I started coming around and once I opened my eyes, I saw six guys carrying me somewhere. I had to try and get away so I started to struggle while screaming hoping that a nearby guardian would hear me and help._

_I could see that they were taking me towards a van located near what seemed to be the perimeter of the academy. I knew that if they got me into that van that there would be no chance of being saved. This almost reminded me of what happened in Spokane and with that thought I began to thrash and scream even louder._

_In the distance I began to hear running footsteps coming this way. I knew that they were guardians and thanks to my heightened sense of hearing, I heard them before the humans could._

_Then just as I looked at where the running was coming from, I made contact with the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen._

_Just in that brief contact between us, we were able to send a thousand messages between one another. Then out of nowhere, I felt a pinch in my neck and once again felt myself being pulled into the blackness of unconsciousness._

When I began regain consciousness, I felt the worst headache in the world it felt as though my head was being split in two, when I open my eyes I begin to see shadows, some looking like dark skulls. The pain was almost too much so I began to do what I did when we went to the mall. After a while the pain became a simple hum in the back of my mind.

When I tried to move, I found that I was strapped, or more like bolted to an inclined, steel table with my hands restrained above my head. Wondering how the hell I got here my memory of what happened came flooding back. And with that I tried to break the restraints.

While trying to break free from my confines, I heard someone open a door.

"Those bars are made of titanium steel, completely unbreakable even with your vampiric strength." Said a human who looked to be about my age, or maybe a little older.

I was completely confused, what did he mean by 'your vampiric strength'? If these humans worked for strigoi then they would know that I'm not the vampire.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to understand what was happening. He then began to pace the room in front of me.

"My group and I have been watching you. About a week ago we received an anonymous phone call giving us Intel such as a location and description of a vampire, you." He then stopped and turned to look at me while saying the last part.

"She gave us information telling us that you would be at the mall last Saturday and so once you and your group arrived, my group and I began to follow you. At first we were confused because you were the one who fit the description we were given, but the blonde girl and the two boys looked like they were the real vampires. But once you came out of the dressing stall at the dress shop in wearing the dress you're currently wearing, we saw a rather large burn on your back and then almost instantly, it was gone. Completely healed as if it were never there."

I started to think back to the day at the mall. I remember when I came out in the dress I felt a little pain in my back but I hardly noticed it because of my headache. I thought it was just a gym injury from practice or something but then Lissa came and I felt her heal me. That must be why she healed me. The human then continued talking.

"With that and the muscles you have and the fact you keep to a nocturnal schedule we could only conclude that you were the vampire. After all, everyone knows that vampires are extremely strong and the people we thought were the vampires looked as though they could barely throw a punch."

I thought about what this guy was saying. He thought that I was a vampire because I have muscles, sleep during the day and the fact that my friend healed me and it all started with this woman who called and told them about me.

He was just some idiot who hunted the world for supernatural phenomena hoping to get lucky. And here I thought that Strigoi had kidnapped me again.

I then began to laugh at what this guy was saying to which he was clearly surprised.

"You think that I'm a vampire. Are you crazy? I don't even have fangs. What are you going to do, shine some light on me to see if I sparkle too?" I continued to laugh but began to quiet down when he gave a cruel smile.

"Well you see, I know that vampires can retract their fangs and so my people and I plan on torturing you until you give away your true form."

After he said that, more humans began to enter the room and I saw one of them begin to set up a video camera.

"Why are you setting up a video camera?" I ask as dread began to fill me as a human wheeled over a table that held many knives and other weapons of torture.

"My group and I have local TV show about how we hunt your kind so we plan on having a special live show tonight so that we can prove to everyone that vampires exist.

Someone then began a countdown.

"And we're live in 5…..4…..3…..2…..1" and with that the camera guy gave the signal and the human who was talking to me before began to speak.

"Hello, and welcome to a very special show today….."

As he greeted whoever the hell was watching and continued to speak, there was only one thought that ran through my mind.

"Oh shit"

**DPOV**

I was currently in a room with Stan and Alberta with three of the human bastards who helped to kidnap my Roza.

It has been several hours since Roza was kidnapped and we have been interrogating these humans for about two of those hours. I can already feel my control slipping by the second.

At first we all thought that these humans were sent by Strigoi to kidnap some of the students but after a while they told us that they were only here to get one specific person, my Roza because they thought that she was a vampire and that their leader planned on torturing her until she gave them what she wanted.

At the mere mention of them torturing the love of my life, I felt whatever control I had snap all together.

I then grab the one who said that and threw him up against the wall and as I hold him by the neck, I saw in my most menacing voice possible, "If anything happens to her, I will personally make you suffer until you beg me for death. Do you understand?"

And just as I was about to start beating the shit out of all three of them like I was promised, a guardian burst into the room.

"Come quick, Hathaway's on TV!"

Then without even a second thought, we all followed the guardian who was running towards the moroi dorms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry that it took so long, college sucks! But here it is Chapter 15…. ENJOY!**

_**Previously:**_

_And just as I was about to start beating the shit out of all three of them like I was promised, a guardian burst into the room._

"_Come quick, Hathaway's on TV!"_

_Then without even a second thought, we all followed the guardian who was running towards the moroi dorms. _

**DPOV**

Stan stayed behind to watch the prisoners while Alberta and I ran as fast as we could to the moroi dorms where the guardian who came to get us said that when the students were watching TV in the lounge room came across my Roza on the TV strapped to a table.

Needless to say as soon as the guardian said that, I ran even faster and in no time we reached the moroi dorm lounge where I saw Lissa, Christian, Tasha, and Adrian amongst the other students but I was barely aware of anyone at all when I looked to the large TV mounted on the wall.

On the TV I saw several humans that I recognized from the group that came to kidnap Rose. And then I saw Roza in the background strapped to a metal table surrounded by various instruments that they indeed plan to torture her with.

As soon as I saw it, my breathing picked up and I felt the intense need to break down because there was absolutely nothing I could do to save her.

Somewhere in the background noise I heard Alberta contacting the local Alchemists and for that I could not have been more thankful but I refused to look away from the TV especially when the human son of bitch began to speak.

"Tonight those of you watching will be the first to witness the existence of vampires and the way we will prove it will be to torture the vampire specimen we have here that we just so happened to capture earlier this evening, and we will continue to do so until she reveals herself to you."

I immediately tensed, but I could have never prepared myself for when he walked over to her, grabbed the car battery and began to electrocute her.

The agonizing, blood curdling scream that escaped her lips had me dying inside and I knew that the horror showed on my face but I could have cared less at that moment.

I turned to face Alberta begging her to get the Alchemists to hurry up and find her because I wasn't sure how much longer I could go without her safely in my arms. Alberta then assured me that the Alchemists were currently tracking the broadcasting signal and would hopefully have a location within minutes. This in my opinion wasn't fast enough.

Then the room goes silent as Rose's screams are silenced and we all turn back to the TV screen to see what was happening.

And what I saw was something that would scar me for life. My Roza was nearly unconscious and clearly fighting to stay awake and alert like the fighter I know her to be. But that clearly was not what those bastards wanted from her so they began to slowly and deeply cut into her beautiful skin along her arms making blood flow down her arms and drip off her finger tips that formed into fists with every gash they made. But what hurt even worse were her screams echoing throughout the silent room.

And with every scream all I could think of was why couldn't I protect her?

Then out of nowhere I feel a slight pressure on my arm and when I turned to see Alberta she gave me the news that the Alchemists had called informing her that they located the signal and were now on their way and the new found hope that filled me was very much welcomed knowing that my Roza would be safe and in my arms in no time.

I then turned back to the TV.

"Listen you sorry ass son of a bitch," there's my Roza," for the last time, I am not a vampire, I am not of the undead, and if you're smart enough to understand this, I DO NOT DRINK BLOOD…" But then Rose instantly went quiet once she noticed the smirk on the humans face and with the look in his eyes, I knew it could not be good.

"Blood….. of course, how could I forget? You must be very hungry," and with that he held the knife to his wrist and slit it and then held it to Rose's mouth. She immediately shut it tightly and shook her head. But then he held her nose shut and it wasn't long before she needed to breath but when she gasped for air, the vile human shoved his bleeding wrist into her open mouth. After a while, he finally removed his wrist and then Rose spat not only the blood but what was most likely the entire contents of her stomach.

After several minutes of it, she looked even worse than she did before. Pale, sickly looking skin, dark marks under her eyes. I wasn't sure how much more of this she could take, I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take and I was using every last ounce of what little control I had left to not lash out. I may not be able to protect her from those humans right now but I will protect her from the abuse she would get from the students for having a relationship with me.

Then just as the human was about to hurt her again, the doors burst open and about half a dozen or more cops came rushing through the door, or at least what looked like cops but the gold tattoos on their cheeks allowed us to identify them as the Alchemists that Alberta had spoken with. And within a matter of seconds, all the other humans were incapacitated and the TV screen went black.

**RPOV**

After I had finished puking on the floor, I felt even more sick and weak than I did after they electrocuted and cut me. How Lissa can manage to drink that stuff, I'll never know, it tasted like rust.

I really, really, really hate humans, and then just as this son of a bitch was about to do god only knows what to me, the doors burst about with about seven or eight cops and had all the humans who tortured me handcuffed and unconscious in seconds.

Then before I knew it, two of them had me freed from the table, maybe I don't hate ALL humans.

But these humans struck me as odd, the two with me looked very uncomfortable and the rest tried to stay as far away from me as possible.

Then just as I was about to ask them why, a dark shadow caught the corner of my eye. And when I turned to see what it was, I saw Mason, or at least a paler and translucent version of Mason wearing the same clothes I last saw him alive in, the clothes he wore when he died.

HOW WAS THIS POSSIBLE? I must be going insane, what the hell did those humans do to me?

But when I focused back on my dead friend, I could see him trying to say something, but it looked like he was having trouble. And in a matter of minutes, he went from frustrated to panicked, to downright terrified. And then out of nowhere I felt a sudden wave of nausea in the pit of my stomach before all hell broke loose.

**DPOV**

As soon as the TV went black I immediately turned to Alberta to demand her to call the Alchemists to see what was going on only to find her already on the phone with one of the Alchemists there with my Roza.

"Easy Dimitri, they tell me that she's alright and they're going to bring her back here as soon as they can." And with every word she speaks I could feel the tension leave my body knowing that I'll have my Roza very soon.

But that calm moment was shortly lived because we then heard a loud crash and screaming coming from her phone. Alberta demanded to know what was going on and I immediately tensed again not knowing what was going on with my Roza.

Luckily Alberta put the phone on speaker so that I wouldn't have to strain my hearing to hear what was being said. Alberta then repeated the question asking what was happening, and what the Alchemist said left me feeling breathless, rigid, and completely terrified for the love of my life.

"Strigoi…"

**And there you have it, I know it's not much but I will have another chapter posted for tomorrow so don't worry. Please review too, I would really appreciate it, Thank you! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry, about the delay, my sister stole my power cord to my laptop with all my chapters on it and it died before I got the chance to post it so here it is!**

**Also later on in the chapter, I will be using parts of the actual book (Shadow Kissed) and those part will be in **_**italics**_** however don't confuse them with thoughts, normally when I write thoughts they're only several words long, but the parts**__**of the books that I am writing from will be a lot longer.**

_**Previously:**_

"_Strigoi…"_

**DPOV**

Alberta and I just starred at each other with wide eyes not believing what we just heard. Alberta then asked for the Alchemist to repeat himself. He then said that there were 4 strigoi surrounding them with Rose standing in front trying to protect them.

Rose couldn't possibly go up against 4 strigoi and live when she was perfectly healthy, but given the hell she was just put through minutes before, there's no way.

Lissa must have come to the same conclusion because she cried out even harder than before and clung to Christian who was holding her just as, if not more tightly than her with a look of pure grief probably thinking not only about the situation Rose is in but how Lissa came close to experiencing the same fate.

I felt for him. This horror is not something I would wish on anyone else. I just wish I didn't have to go through it.

_My Roza…_

**APOV**

I just heard how my little dhampir was surrounded by 4 strigoi and planned to fight them after just going through several hours of torture.

I can barely continue to listen, afraid of hearing her screams of pain, I can't imagine what the cradle robber's going through.

He's absolutely in love with her and watching them these past few days, I can see the way she looks at him and I know how he feels about her with just one look at his aura when she's near.

I know I've never felt that way about her so I've decided I'll always be there for her as a friend.

And as her friend, I feel the need to be suspicious of Tasha who appears to be slowly inching towards Dimitri while sporting a forced look of fear so I decided to take a look at her aura and when I do I see happiness, lust and triumph. Something's not right!

But all that flies out the window when I hear high pitched screaming coming from Alberta's phone.

_Oh God!..._

**RPOV**

**(AN: Rose doesn't know what Alchemists are because no one told her yet, so in her eyes, they are simply humans policemen)**

5 minutes ago I was strapped to a metal table after being tortured and now I'm standing in front of 8 humans trying to protect them from 4 strigoi. 2 females and 2 males.

The 2 girls looked about my height give or take a few inches. I didn't get a chance to look at the 2 guys before the girls charged.

They were definitely newly turned and the way they fought and looked, also previously human. _Maybe I can do this after all_, I thought to myself.

When they came at me, I managed a round house kick to both their chests which luckily for me sent them back a ways.

I then quickly ran over to the table that held the torture instruments already thankful for the weapons earlier used to cause me pain.

I hurried over and grabbed 2 wooden stakes and a 12-inch dagger knowing that the stakes wouldn't kill them so the dagger would be used to cut their heads off. Just as I had the weapons in hand, I could hear them coming up behind me. I turned to look over my shoulder and once I was sure that one of them was close enough, I spun around with the dagger in my leading hand and with the momentum was able to cut her head off easily and with my other hand holding the stake, was able to stake the other one in the heart.

_Dimitri would be so proud of me!_

But I celebrated too soon, because I forgot about the other 2 strigoi.

I barely started to cut her head off _when another strigoi backhanded me, snarling. I staggered but kept my balance as I sized him up. Taller. Stronger. Just like when I'd fought Dimitri._

But judging from the way he was standing he shows the same characteristics as the other 2. Newly turned. Previously human.

Only difference is he has some skill and was able to knock the dagger out of my hand to the other side of the room.

I knew that the female was technically still alive and if her head wasn't cut off in the next few minutes, she would become a problem.

Apparently, my inner ramblings gave the strigoi the opening he needed and in mere seconds managed to knock the stake free from my hand and pinned my body to the wall.

I tried to fight him because my arms were still free but his size was clearly an advantage.

While I was struggling against him I noticed the other strigoi on the other side of the room watching us. Clearly studying me with his eyes.

But I would have to worry about him later because this guy was getting dangerously close to biting my neck.

And just as I was about to give up knowing that my body in my current state was no match for this guy, I saw something in the corner of my eye. At first it looked like a person, but when I turned my head it was this huge gun looking thing that kind of looked like….. A FLAME THROWER!

Had I not been thrilled about this weapon being within reaching distance and in my current position, I would have freaked out thinking about what the hell those humans were going to do with it.

Then as quickly as I could without him realizing what I was doing, I grabbed the flame thrower and torched as best I could without burning myself.

Torching him caused him to release his hold on me and with him far enough away from me, I lit him up like a rocket.

He screamed in agony as he slowly turned to dust, but I didn't worry about that because the girl was starting to come around so I quickly torched her too.

The only sounds throughout the entire room were the dying screams of the 2 strigoi. **(AN: These are the screams that Adrian hears over the phone, just an FYI)**

I felt so tired and yet again it caused me to mess up because in the blink of an eye I felt a powerful kick to my back that sent me flying across the room.

"_I know you" _the final strigoi said.

At this I looked up to see_ a strigoi who looked to be my own age but was probably at least 10 times older. He had shoulder length blond hair and eyes whose color I couldn't make out. They were ringed in red, which was all that mattered._

I tried to get up to fight but he was there in a second stepping on my chest making it very hard to breathe. I was already starting to see black spots in my vision but I knew I could not give up now. Not after everything I've survived tonight. So in order to stay conscious I focused on what he was saying.

"_There's something strange about you now, but I still remember. I saw you years ago, before I was awakened." Okay, not 10 times my age, not if he'd seen me when he was a Moroi. _

"_You were always with that Dragomir girl, the blond."_

He was talking about Lissa. At this I started to focus that much more because when Lissa's involved, I have to be alert!

He leaned in closer to me as he continued.

"_Her parents wanted you to be her guardian, right? Before they were killed?"_

"_I __**am**__ her guardian!"_ I said as I spat blood in his face.

He didn't seem to care as much he simple applied more pressure to my chest and continued speaking.

"_She's still alive, then…. There were rumors that she'd died last year…." There was a sense of wonder in his voice, which mixed weirdly with the malice. "You have no idea what kind of reward I'd get to take down the last living Dragomir."_

"_You'll never get near her." I growled._

"We'll see about that" He growled back as he picked me up by the neck and slammed my head against the closest wall.

Then just as I was about to succumb to the darkness, I saw Mason's translucent figure standing behind the strigoi. He was giving me that signature smile, tinged with sadness, and I knew that he would help me just like he's been helping me.

Then out of nowhere I felt the worst skull splitting head-ache that caused me to gasp and clutch my head in pain and then before I knew it, I felt the strigoi release my neck causing me to land in a heap on the floor.

When I looked up I saw the strigoi trying to swat away what appeared to be ghosts surrounding him. I wasn't sure what was going on but then I saw Mason again standing near the dagger that had been knocked from my hand earlier.

In a split second I raced over to the dagger and with it in hand, I ran back over to the strigoi who was still trying to swat away the translucent shapes.

Then with all the anger I had from him talking about killing Lissa, I swung the dagger with the last ounce of strength I had left. And before he even knew what hit him, his head was rolling as hit body collapsed to the ground.

As soon as he was dead however, the ghosts that were attacking him began to swarm me and with it my head-ache intensified 10 fold.

I couldn't take the pain anymore and before my body even hit the floor, I blacked out.

**DPOV**

_My Roza…_

We could all hear fighting in the background so Alberta asked the Alchemist what was going on.

"The 2 female strigoi are charging her but she kicks them away and is running towards the weapons. She grabbed 2 wooden stakes and a 12-inch dagger. They're coming up behind her. She looks over her shoulder and then she spun around with the dagger in her leading hand and she cut the strigoi's head off easily and with her other hand holding the stake, she staked the other one in the heart.

She's trying to cut her head off when another strigoi backhands her, snarling. She staggers but keeps her balance. He's very tall and very strong.

He was able to knock the dagger out of her hand to the other side of the room.

He also managed to knock the stake free from her hand and pinned her body to the wall.

She's trying to fight him because her arms are free but she can't get free.

He's getting dangerously close to biting her neck.

I turned her head looking for something I'm not sure what.

She must have found something because she's reaching for it, it was a flame thrower and she's torching him as best as she can considering their close proximity.

Torching him caused him to release his hold on her and once he was far enough away, she lit him up like a rocket." The agonizing screams of two strigoi clearly signified that both the guy and girl are dead.

"Oh no!" The Alchemist said.

"WHAT?" We all yelled back.

"The other strigoi managed to sneak up behind her and kicked her across the room. I think they know each other."

"Why do you think that?" Alberta asked

"Because he's talking to her

'_I know you' the_ final strigoi said.

She tried to get up but he's there in a second stepping on her chest. She looks like she's going to pass out.

'_There's something strange about you now, but I still remember. I saw you years ago, before I was awakened. You were always with that Dragomir girl, the blond.'_"

At this, Lissa gasps as Christian holds her against his chest.

"She seems to be focusing more, she looks angry." That sounds like my Roza when anything has to do with Lissa.

"He's leaning in closer to her and then continues. _'Her parents wanted you to be her guardian, right? Before they were killed?'_

'_I __**am**__ her guardian!'_ She said back as she spits blood in his face. At this I look to Lissa who has a small watery smile on her face.

'_She's still alive, then…. There were rumors that she'd died last year….You have no idea what kind of reward I'd get to take down the last living Dragomir.'_

'_You'll never get near her.' _

'We'll see about that' He growled back as he picks her up by the neck and slams her head against the wall.

I don't know what's happening, she just gasped and is now clutching her head as if in pain, and now, the strigoi released her and is flailing his arms as if trying to swat away something.

Now she's racing towards the dagger and with it in hand, she's runs back over to the strigoi who was still trying to swat away something.

Then she swings the dagger and in seconds his head's rolling as hit body collapses to the ground.

But now it appears that Miss Hathaway is in even more pain..." With that we hear people yelling out orders and people running around.

"What? What's happening?" I yell not sure what's happening with my Roza.

"Miss Hathaway is alive but she'll require immediate medical attention. She has several major injuries and is currently unconscious but she's still breathing so we don't think there is any reason she won't regain consciousness but we'll leave that up to you to determine. We have a team taking care of the bodies and we're heading way now."

"We'll be waiting for you at the gates." And once Alberta finished with the Alchemist, she hung up and started barking out orders to make sure everyone was prepared for when my Roza got back.

All I could think was that it's finally over and that my Roza is finally safe and on her way to me right now.

Once she gets here, everything will be perfect and she'll never be taken from me again.

**IPOV (Inna)**

I was currently sitting in the car Nathan drove here to turn the brunette girl so that he could find and kill the last Dragomir and become the greatest Strigoi in history for finishing the Dragomir line.

He promised to turn me right after and together we would rule the strigoi world as one. That's why he brought me, to help lure the humans so that he could turn them to help finish her more easily.

Then that little bitch had to ruin everything and ended up killing him, my love, Nathan. And for that I swear to get my revenge by the end of the night.

So now I'm sitting behind the wheel of the car waiting for the car she's in to leave so that I can follow her back to the academy where that Dragomir no doubt will be. Nathan told me everything about the two and I know the bond they have together is almost as strong as Nathan and I's.

With the information he gave me, I knew she would be there to greet her friend to make sure she was alright and when I see her I'm going to shoot her so that I can make her feel the pain I feel right now. And at the same time, I'll fulfill Nathan's dream of ending the Dragomir line forever.

That bitch will forever regret the day she murdered my love, my life, my Nathan.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so I'll be posting this chapter and then another in another hour or so because my dad is taking me and the family camping so it will probably take awhile before I get the chance to post again so enjoy!**

_**Previously:**_

_I couldn't take the pain anymore and before my body even hit the floor, I blacked out._

**RPOV**

I was just coming to when I noticed that I was moving or to be more specific in a car that was moving.

I still had a bit of a head-ache but it wasn't as bad as before. I kept my eyes closed and assessed my body and if it was half as bad as it felt, then it can't be good.

After awhile I decided to open my eyes to see where I was. When I did, I was sitting next to a human who had this weird looking gold tattoo on his cheek.

As I looked around I noticed 2 others with the same tattoo. The one sitting next to me caught my movement s I sat up and began speaking.

"Miss Hathaway, your friends will be glad to see you conscious. We're about an hour from the academy I was informed that once we arrived, you would be taken to your medical center to be treated for your injuries." As he spoke to me, he seemed very uncomfortable… _Wait, how does he know my name or where the academy is or even what the academy is? Who are these people?_

I didn't realize that I spoke the last question out loud so when the guy responded, it startled me.

"Well, Miss Hathaway, we're Alchemists. We make sure that humans never find out about the existence of your world."

"Okay…." I wasn't really sure what to say to that. He must have seen the confusion on my face.

"Your kind doesn't find out about us until your graduation so I'm not surprised you don't know about us." After that, he turned to look away so I assumed the conversation was over.

As I looked out the window, I couldn't help but to think of everything that happened tonight. It was supposed to be a romantic Valentine's Day night with the love of my life and instead I get kidnapped, tortured, nearly killed, and attacked by ghosts. If I didn't experience it first hand, I would think that I was crazy.

Before I knew it, I felt the car come to a stop and as I looked out the window I saw Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Alberta, and several other people but I could have cared less because all I could see was my Dimitri.

As soon as I got out of the car I ran towards Dimitri and before I knew it, I was in his arms kissing him with everything I had in me.

This is where I belong!

**DPOV**

As soon as I had Rose in my arms, I was whole again.

She was kissing me with she had so I pulled her close and kissed her just as much.

I felt her wince and I immediately pulled away to make sure she was alright.

"Ribs" was all she said and then I sat her back down on her feet and noticed that she was covered in cuts and bruises with dried and fresh blood almost everywhere.

I was just about to pick her back up and take her to the infirmary to make sure she was all right when Lissa came running over and wrapping her arms around Rose while crying hysterically.

I could tell that this was between the 2 of them so I walked over to Alberta and the Alchemists to make sure that everything was okay.

Then after confirming that no one saw the broadcast and that everything was in order, I heard something that caused me to turn around and when I did, I lost my whole world.

**IPOV (Inna)**

I just pulled onto the dirt road that more than likely lead to the academy. I had been following the car for almost four hours so this better be it.

I pulled the car into the woods and cut the engine then I grabbed the gun and ran toward where they were all standing.

I saw the blonde that Nathan described so I aimed the gun and just as I was about to pull the trigger, I saw the bitch who murdered my love run into the arms of a man and she kissed him.

As I saw him kiss her back and watch the way they held one another, I knew they were in love.

At that moment I decided that I wasn't going to kill the blonde but him instead. A love for a love. Then she'll live the rest of her life with the pain she caused me.

As I saw him walk toward a group of people, I stepped out of my hiding place in the trees and then once I aimed the gun, I fired 3 shots towards him.

And as the other people around fired their guns at me, I thought _I'll see you soon my Nathan_. And then my world went dark forever.

**RPOV**

After Dimitri sat me back down, Lissa plowed into me crying her eyes out.

As I held her and tried to calm her down by assuring her that I was all right, I noticed Dimitri walk towards Alberta to give us some time.

After awhile and Lissa managed to calm down some, I noticed someone come out of the trees. As I looked closer, I saw it was a girl, a human girl holding a gun.

The worst part was that her eyes never left Dimitri.

_Oh god!_

As quickly as I could, I pushed Lissa into Christian and ran as fast as I could to get to him.

Then just as I jumped in front of him, 3 guns shots went off and as Dimitri turned around I felt pain spread throughout my back and then I collapsed.

**DPOV**

I just heard what sounded like gun shots behind me and when I turned around to see where the sound came from, I saw Rose standing in front of me.

As I looked past her to see where Stan and Alberta were firing their guns, I saw a girl no older than my Roza with a gun in her hand aimed at….ME!

I then quickly looked back down to my Roza fearing the worst only to have it become reality as I saw her eyes glaze over with tears and then gasp for air as she struggles to breath.

Then she collapsed into my arms as the only thought running through my mind was _God no! Please not my beautiful Roza!_

**Please, please, please review, and on the next chapter too, I'd like to reach 200 reviews once I've posted the 20****th**** chapter! **


	18. Chapter 18

**DPOV**

As soon as Rose collapsed, my body followed clinging to her as we hit the ground

Her eyes slowly started to roll into the back of her head but I begged her to stay awake.

I was screaming for Lissa or Adrian to heal her before I lost her. Alberta then ran over to us to say that the Moroi were taken further into the academy grounds for their protection but that she's having the guardians with her take her straight to the infirmary.

With that, I quickly but carefully picked my Roza up without causing her too much pain and ran as fast as I could to the infirmary with Roza clutched to my chest.

As I ran I could feel her trying to grab my shirt but wasn't able due to weakness from the blood loss that the bullet wounds caused.

"Save your strength my love. Just hold on a little longer, we're almost there." I said just as the building came into view.

"I'm sorry Comrade," I heard her whisper weakly.

"No, you hang on all right? I cannot lose you!" And as I finished that, I burst through the infirmary doors yelling for someone to come and help her.

"I can't hold on any longer," I heard her whisper and then begin to cough up blood on my shirt. Just the sight broke my heart but not nearly as much as her words.

"Please fight my love, be the fighter I know you are and stay with me."

Just as I finished I saw Dr. Olendski come running towards us with several nurses and a gurney behind her.

Then in a blur, Rose was taken from my arms, placed on the gurney, and rushed into a room with me following.

A nurse tried to stop me from going in but just before I could lay into her, Dr. Olendski came and told her to allow me in.

I have never been so thankful.

As the doctor and nurses began to run around hooking Rose up to a bunch of different machines, I quickly ran to her side and grabbed her hand to hold in mine.

She then turned her head towards me and tried to squeeze my hand but was unsuccessful.

"I love you Dimitri, never forget that," I heard her say as her breathing became more and more labored.

"I won't because you'll be there every day to tell me." I said as I kissed her hand and held it to my cheek.

"'t..think…I….will…..be…" and as she says it, her breathing slows and then her eyes closed as the grip of her hand in mine slackens and then her heart monitor flat lined.

I began shaking her, begging her to wake up, but after a few minutes and she doesn't, I finally let the tears I've been holding back all night fell as I gently whisper to my love.

"I wanted you to be my forever. I wanted to able to call you mine but now I'll never get the chance. I never even told you how I love you. Please forgive me."

**APOV**

We had all just seen Rose get shot trying to protect Dimitri before guardians were pushing us further into campus for our protection.

We tried fighting them to get to Rose but that clearly didn't work.

Then the guardians we were with received a message over their walkie-talkies telling them to take Lissa and me to the infirmary immediately.

As soon as we heard it, Lissa and I took off to the infirmary as fast as we could which wasn't that fast seeing as the guardians with us looked like they were jogging.

After what felt like forever, Lissa burst through the infirmary doors. As soon as Dr. Olendski saw us, she gave us a small, sad, watery smile as tears fell from her eyes and point to what I assume to be Rose's room.

Lissa then ran toward the door and threw it open as Christian, Tasha and I followed.

As soon as we entered, I felt the air leave me lungs. There in front of me was a sobbing Dimitri hunched over and clutching a dead Rose in his arms.

_Oh God no!_

I saw Lissa then rush over to Rose's side that wasn't occupied by Dimitri and begin to try and bring her back like she did all those years ago.

I can't bear to watch not sure if whether or not it would work so I turned and looked the other way.

But when I do, I see Tasha against the wall smiling. So when I take a look at her aura I see the she's bubbling with happiness but then quickly change to anger.

I wasn't sure why until the sound of the heart monitor began beeping again.

ROSE IS ALIVE!

As I turn to her, I see Lissa collapse against Christian and Dimitri kiss every inch of a still unconscious Rose's face.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tasha quickly leave the room.

When she does, I quickly begin to think that that was the second or so time I saw Tasha happy when rose was hurt.

_Something's not right!_

And with that thought, I quickly followed her out of the infirmary in search of something that would lead me to what exactly Tasha was up to. But something told me that it wouldn't be good.

**Like I said in the previous chapter, I really want reviews because my goal is to reach 200 reviews with the installment of the 20****th**** chapter, so please review, tell your friends to read and review. I'd really appreciate it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time, I had some trouble continuing from the last chapter, but I'm back however I don't think that I will be able to update often so bare with me and I'll update when I can, thank you!**

_**Previously:**_

_I saw Lissa then rush over to Rose's side that wasn't occupied by Dimitri and begin to try and bring her back like she did all those years ago._

_I can't bear to watch not sure if whether or not it would work so I turned and looked the other way._

_But when I do, I see Tasha against the wall smiling. So when I take a look at her aura I see the she's bubbling with happiness but then quickly change to anger._

_I wasn't sure why until the sound of the heart monitor began beeping again._

_ROSE IS ALIVE!_

_As I turn to her, I see Lissa collapse against Christian and Dimitri kiss every inch of a still unconscious Rose's face._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tasha quickly leave the room._

_When she does, I quickly begin to think that that was the second or so time I saw Tasha happy when rose was hurt._

_Something's not right!_

_And with that thought, I quickly followed her out of the infirmary in search of something that would lead me to what exactly Tasha was up to. But something told me that it wouldn't be good._

**APOV**

I had just left the infirmary following Tasha who, by the looks of it, was headed towards her cabin when I was immediately stopped by Guardian Alto.

"Lord Ivashkov, have you seen Guardian Petrov anywhere?" he asked me.

"No, Guardian Alto, I haven't sorry. Why?"

"Something the human prisoners said." My interests were definitely peaked after he said that. However I didn't want to draw attention to myself just yet so I let it go…for now.

"Oh, well I'd say try her office."

"Thank you." And with that he was off, and once he was out of sight I started heading towards the school's holding cells.

I needed to know what they know. It was the only way I could make sense of everything that I've learned so far.

It didn't take me that long to reach the holding cells but when I got there, the guardians posted there wouldn't let me pass, but because I needed this information I didn't hesitate to use a tiny bit of compulsion.

Once I approached the humans in the cells, I immediately demanded that they start talking. However they remained silent so I decided to scare them a little bit and flashed my fangs. Needless to say they were a little more talkative afterwards.

Then after blabbing about inconsequential crap, they finally gave me something to go on.

"That's how we knew, we saw her with a severe burn on her back and then it was healed in a matter of seconds, and then with her arm muscles, and the drop dead gorgeous body, we had all the evidence we needed to support the vampire claim."

"What vampire claim?" this was just getting more and more confusing.

"About a week ago, we received a call from a woman and she told us exactly what the target looked like and where to find her." Said the other one in the next cell over. However I still had no idea what they were talking about, but something the other one said was still bugging me.

"How did she get burned?" I was there, and Dimitri was with Rose the whole time, I highly doubt he would have let her get burned or been as happy as he was if she had been hurt before we left.

"We don't know, once we spotted her and she matched the description, we followed her to a dress store, and after she came out of a dressing room we saw a burn that covered a large portion of her back. And then as another girl came towards her it instantly healed." Then after that was said the other jumped back in.

"Then once our suspicions were confirmed we followed her the rest of the time and then followed her here." And with that I couldn't stop myself from screwing with them.

"Well that was where you screwed yourselves," they both looked confused so I continued," you remember the big Russian guy with the long hair in the pony tail who nearly killed when you were questioned?" I took the horror filled looks on their faces as confirmation, "Well the girl you helped kidnap just so happens to be his girlfriend, so just wait until he gets the chance to get you both alone. He's one of the most deadly men in the world and you helped torture the love of his life….good luck with that."

As soon as I said that, I couldn't help but laugh at the reactions I got, they looked about ready to wet themselves.

I left immediately after that and began to ponder over everything they told me, _"We don't know…we saw a burn that covered a large portion of her back."_

"How can a burn just appear out of thin air," I spoke out loud to myself, "it's not like it appeared by magic…or did it?


End file.
